Born Broken
by Yarbad
Summary: This Story is OC based and Rated M for Violence suggestive themes and gore. Fairy tales known for there happy endings and there heros. There also known for there monster the creatures that are killed or sealed away never to be seen again or at least until now. The grimm might be one of the most dangerous things in Vale but so is a broken happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Wake up" there eyes shoot open bright red then becoming dull and foggy they stand up searching for the voice but can't find it looking around aimlessly for it stopping in a clearing figure walk out from the thickness of the woods "prey deep in the woods " one of the creatures say the figure stares at them "lets devour it quickly" the other one says launching forward the figure hand opens up lifting quickly the creature falls to the ground headless. The other three look at it growling "we feast now" the three howl firing forward the figure grin showing its razor sharp teeth it becomes bigger roaring at the three creature charging them two lunge at the figure biting into it the creature roars in pain biting into one and throwing it off smacking the other one off into the distance. The largest one howls eight more coming out falling on top of the figure who is pushed to the ground again a roar from the figure as it fires up knocking the creatures off the figure howl's ripping through them like a wall of paper. It finally stops walking over to the last one live it growls crawling away "stay...stay away" it roars the creature howls again digging its claws into the middle of the creature and ripping it in half the figure looks at the mess howling loudly to the sky at the beautiful work of art it had made.

**Five years later**

"Doesn't this seem a bit risky " the girl ask holding the rifle still "of course it is but they took something of mine and I'm not the kind of person to let that slide " she nods "whatever you think best but shouldn't you use" he lifts his hand "Chris do you trust me" he ask she nods "no one else" she says "then trust me getting this back is worth alot more than you think its important to me and don't worry about me either I got these babies" he says showing the two gauntlets he wore "you forgot Silent Night didn't you" he smiles "of course not" he says. She sighs "I have it " she tosses him the weapon "thanks this'll help" he says putting it on the strap on his side "hurry up though I don't want to sit here for hours on end" she says he nods jumping onto the ladder and sliding down. He walks into the warehouse grinning "looks like there's five here can you get them? He turns the volume down on his ear piece lowering his mask and pulling up his hood he turns on the collar smiling "of course I just filled up on gas" he says running over to the shadows.

Two of the men were sitting at the table laughing with each other "man can't believe we got it finally I mean that heist to get it " the man shakes his head "I thought we set off the alarms lucky we didn't " he says a can drops off one of the stacked boxes "what was that" one of them say quietly "I don't know check it out" the man nods standing up with his sword walking forward. Another can falls he walks over aiming his gun turning around the corner nothing he sighs picking up the can "hey" someone whispers he turns around getting smashed across the face with Silent Night knocking the man out, he drags the man over to one of the corners of the room where no one come near "did you find all the cameras" he ask "no not yet do give me a few more minutes" he sighs "your slipping chris " he says hopping over one of the boxes. She sighs "then let me give you the lay out of the room, the boxes are set up like maze around the area in the center though the guards are there a table and a T.V. along with a board with a map of the town. She takes a breath starting up again "in the back it looks like there's another entrance a woman with a metal strip on her arm just came out and locked it your gonna need to take her out to get into the back.

He sighs "well then lets hunt" he knocks on one of the boxes running past its gets the guards attention "wait what is that" one of them say "looks like there might be a rat or something" they say "but I'm positive I heard foot steps this might be a good time for her to come back she can actually see in the dark" the guard says "lets just split up we can use the flashlights and find out if someone's actually here" they nod taking on different entrances "hey" one of them ask the other "yeah" he says back "why are me and you paired up I thought you hated me" he says the guard in the back stops "right I guess I messed up on who was agreeing with me" he runs forward before the guard and figure it out grabbing his head, he grins "to little to late " he forces it hard to the right his head twist hard the man falls to the ground. He drags the man off smiling to himself "guys" he yells running towards the other two "yeah what is it where is greg? He shakes his head "they came out of nowhere and attacked us I manage to get away but greg didn't get as lucky" he says the man nods "alright lead the way well take them on together" he says he nods running forward the two a bit behind him. they get to the two bodies seeing the one in only his underwear "wait why is he in" he smashed over the head with silent night before he can finish the guard lifts his sword but a swish in the air and he falls back "did I hit" chris ask he smiles "yes you did" he says tossing of the armor.

The woman sighs looking over to her right she lifts her knives and smiles "you can come out now" she says a little laugh "dammit why'd I get a faunus " she throws one of the knifes but the figure doesn't move another laugh "didn't your mother ever teach you to fight fair " the body falls forward of one of the guards. she sighs "you work fast " she says walking forward knife again raised "right so do you" he fires out of the shadows swinging Silent Night she flips over him throwing the knife he rolls back into the shadows. She grabs her two knives "you should know I can see in the dark" she says turning quick throwing her knife it smacks him in the leg he growls in pain jumping back into the darkness. He rips the knife out throwing it "might I ask why you've been trying to fight me like this " she says as he runs out she throws the knife again he jumps over it landing next to her he goes to swing she jumps into the air smiling lifting the bloody knife going for the kill "its over" she says he drops Silent night lifting his hands "your right" she stops moving "what" she says looking around she looks at the boy who was grinning "I'm not like other's I don't have a magical fucking aura what protects me it takes time for me to heal I might be called bellow average but. He looks up glaring at her "when it comes to fucking people who steal my shit I get piss " he pulls his arm back she begins screaming his grin becomes larger "now tell me" blood was trickling down from her not hitting the ground but slowly moving down revealing small wires surrounding her the entire warehouse had been covered with them he pulls back even more he whispers the last words as she screams out again a puddle of blood falls to the floor along with blood cover flesh from her now dismembered body.

All lines retract going into the gauntlets he sighs "and you were so cute to" he groans "too bad you were a bitch till the end" he walks over to her grabbing the arm with the metal strip walking over to the door in the back "but I digress you've been a doll maybe we can play again" he says the door clicks open he tosses the hand smiling under his now blood covered mask "but then again maybe not" the door closes behind him as he walks down the hallway "this is a damn large warehouse" he says looking around "why you enter deeper your job was to eliminate the enemy from the inside then leave we'd take care of the rest" a man roars over the ear piece "right right but where's the fun in that besides it's mine anyways nobody else touches it I already said that. A sigh over the ear piece "fine find it and get out well pick it up and fix her up" he smiles "right thanks Marcus" he says "don't say my name over this line! The boy laughs "right I'm taking off though so " he turns of the ear piece proceeding inside he stops seeing a large room "my oh my looks like they wanted to see how you worked" he says walking over to the container. He rips open the lid picking up the giant container "but you were worth the wait" he kicks open the back door walking out light shine on him "freeze don't move we have you surrounded" police and a woman lands nearby along with a man with a large sword on his back a hunter and a huntress he sighs "hello there officers just picking up my belongings I'll be on my way" he says going to walk but a wall stops him.

He looks over seeing the woman standing there had done it he rubs the back of his head turning on his ear piece as he was brining it back down 'glad I didn't take off my mask' he thinks quietly "chris where's my get away vehicle " he ask "I'm coming" she says he looks over hearing the horn a large truck rams through the cars drifting and turning he throws the container in hopping in as it stopped in front of him "your taking you time kid" one of the guys in the back say standing up and firing there machine gun setting holes into the police cars and making the two hunters move out of the way "lets move " the man yells smacking the top of the truck the car fires forward the get in the cars firing after them two aircrafts as well "who brought the party" he ask the man only smiles tossing him one of the guns he grins kneeling down and firing at the cars "don't you love these over dramatic moments " he ask the man who nods "you two stop being idiots back there" he looks over at the girl who was also sitting in the back "come here your missing all your shots" she says to the boy who sighs. He crawls over to her she looks at his leg "shot wound? He chuckles "nope thats from a knife" he says "dumb ass your bleeding out" she said putting her hand over his leg it slowly closed up "thanks " he says feeling some of his energy come back. He crawls back over to the back firing again he hits the front tires of one of the cars causing it to crash into the other lead car.

The man fist pumps the air stopping when a bullet fires through his head he falls out of the back of the truck "fuck girl grab a gun and start shooting! The boy yells she nods walking forward and grabbed the dead mans guns firing at one of the aircrafts it goes out of control crashing into the street "did I just " he shakes his head "no " he says turning up his ear piece "where are you Chris" he ask "on one of the roof's " she says another shot fires of another one of the cars go out of control "focus on getting out of here" she says he nods lifting the gun and firing again "were making a turn" the man driving yells the two dunk down holding the side of the trucks side "your not getting away" the two look up seeing the hunter from before flying at them "fuck he jumped out of the car" he says lifting Silent night and blocking the hit but getting knocked back in the process "fuck another turn " he says turning quicker than before. The boy gets flung out of the truck rolling onto the sidewalk the cars still speeding off after the truck not noticing the boy falling into the alleyway.

He slowly gets up holding the wall and walking forward "stop right there" he looks back to see the hunter there with the large sword he growls pushing of the wall stumbling a bit he lifts Silent Night growling "don't fuck with me" he says the hunter charges forward the boy lifts blocking but the hunter sees it letting go of the sword with one hand and grabbing the boy by the throat. He gags kicking out at the man who holds him there the boy lifts Silent Night swing down the man blocks it with his free hand "she ask for my help on this so I was expecting something a bit" he stops looking up "bigger and stronger" he says. The boy growls wishing his mask was off so he could spit on this guy's face. He's tossed into a dark room handcuffs on him he shakes his head he had passed out after being choke out by that over grown fucking hunter he shakes his head again focusing trying to find a way out "I'm hopping your having a good night" he stops searching looking forward a man sat there now sipping a cup of coffee sliding a platter of cookies towards him he glares at the man "I'm alot more mature than I look asshole " he nods showing the mask in his hand "yes but your actual age says different along with that comment you just said" he takes another sip of his coffee the boy sighs "then can you get rid of the handcuffs " he ask "if you want to get out of them you'd done it yourself " he says. The boy chuckles "guilty as charge " he lifts his arm showing he was freed "should have checked more throughly " he says the man nods "yes we should have" the man says.

"So tell me do you know who I am? Shaking his head he replies "your an asshole who should have killed me" he said he nods "your first comment doesn't show up well and the other is yet to be seen" the boy eye brow raises the man slides the mask "I didn't get a good look at your face only know your young none of the other saw it either" he smiles putting on the mask "so why are you telling me this" he ask "because you have two option's ahead of you" he says "the first your killed here and now the hunter who caught you will do it the damage and lives you took in the warehouse is enough evidence against you for that. With a small grin the boy pulls his hood up "and what's the second " he ask "rehabilitation " he says "I'm not an addict" he says with a sigh the man continues "no well change you from a murder and a terrorist to a hunter and warrior " he laughs "can't most hunters use aura I can't buddy" he says "I wonder why" he ask the boy grins "why don't you come over and find out" the man takes another sip of his coffee "maybe another time but I want your answer now what will it be?

**_And thats it for this one sorry if its a little short I wanted to introduce him and the story I know I have another story but that one kind of you can't win fights when you need to kind of guy over there and this one is more of well see what happens sorry for the weird side not here if you like it and have any suggestion PM me or Review if you just want to say something thats fine to and I don't really need them but I could take one or two OC I'm not gonna beg for them just someone in his group or in beacon who'd be on his team. If your gonna do one give me some details about them weapons names background stuff like that alright wasted enough of your time see ya!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A groan he kicks the wall "what do you mean you can't make it" he says "you want us to make a raid on beacon no way that'll happen everyone there including the students are train warriors with actual powers you realize you can't use aura either " he sighs "right but I can " "she wouldn't like that Chris can use aura she'll bring your weapon to you then try making a break for it" the voice on the other side said the boy sighs "right get the payments done alright" he says "you doubt my abilities I might not be as sharped tongued as you are but I've got my tricks" the boy chuckles "right I'll keep that in mind johnny" he says. Johnny sighs "what did we talk about numbers over the line" he says "right sorry eighty six " he says standing up "well I'm leaving double zero out" he says turning off the ear piece and walking out.

He walks out only for a blonde kid to bump into "sorry about that" he says the boy smiles "no problem " he says walking out of his way. He sighs pushing off the bar as he hears the aircraft has landed he picks up Silent Night walking off the aircraft looking around "its amazing isn't it" someone said he turns around looking at a boy he was carrying a shotgun on there back they smile "Arthur nice to meet you" he extends his hand Arthur wore a gray jacket with a white shirt he had brown hair and brown eyes along with a pair of blue jeans and black combat boots his shotgun look as though it could do more than it looked as well the boy smiles "Lucian Howls " he shakes his hand. Lucian goes to walk off but Arthur stops him "so why do you wear the mask" he ask Lucian feels the mask "reason's" he says "what about the collar? Lucian shrugs "you never know " he says looking at Arthur who didn't catch the joke "so you new to Beacon to" he ask "I don't think I'd been flying that flight if I wasn't" he says to Arthur who nods "right sorry I'm from a small town actually this is my first time being around so many people" he says Lucian nods "right so most everyone's gone and it seems no one's drop anything" he walks forward hugging Arthur "good to meet ya Arthur" he says "you too" Arthur says smiling waving at Lucian as he runs to catch up with the others.

Lucian smiles "thank you for the wallet Arthur" he says walking forward "now lets see how much he was " "ACHO " he fly's back and explosion happening in front of him he catches himself rolling he stands up "I'm not super human dammit seriously I don't want to get blown up the first day what be the point in coming here then" he looks seeing the cause it was that girl again arguing with someone else. He sighs walking forward "question" he ask "what do you want can't you see where in the middle of" he lifts his hand "who's dust explosion" he ask "she cause the" he raise it again "who owns the dust" he ask "it was mine" she says he nods "so it was your fault then" he says sighing "wait what" she says to him. He smiles 'show time' he thinks quietly "you were obviously doing something reckless with it weren't you causing this poor girl to accidentally cause an explosion" he says walking behind the red caped girl standing next to her "and then blew me away making me hit the ground and then you have the audacity to scream and shout at a girl you barely know poor character girl poor character" he says acting ashamed. She glares at him "none of that is " "from the looks of it" a girl in blacks walk forward "you were shaking the container of dust " the girl in whites stops growling she storms off someone starts picking up the drop bags. Lucian laughs to himself "that was perfect" he throws his hands in the air "haven't had this much fun since I trick the police into thinking that the entire building next to them were sex crazy pedophiles who wanted only to get with police officers I remember them leaving in pairs" he says with a grin. "Um thank you" he looks back she was thanking the girl in black who was walking away the blonde kid before walks up "go on help her kid I'm gonna pass on that crashed boat for awhile" he says winking "what" he ask confused walking forward and extending a hand.

Lucian stops looking around "this is annoying I to think I actually have to sit here for and entire for year fucking prison that is" he stands up growing "I have enough gas and they healed my body " he smiles "I think I might be able to leave without her help. He starts walking back to the air ship seeing someone who made him angry the man with the large sword stood there he look at him smiling "I see so your planning on changing yourself thats" he stops blocking Lucian as he swings Silent Night at him he pushes Lucian back "you really want to fight me" he ask Lucian growls "last time was a fluke you won't be this time" he says running forward. "I'll keep this brief you have travel here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finish you plan to dedicate your lives to the protection of the people but I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy,in need of purpose direction you assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you show far it is up to you to take the first step. The doors flies open everyone looks back. The hunter stands up growling Lucian runs in lifting Silent Night swinging it down the hunter moves out of the way kicking Lucian back he rolls "your better than I thought" he roars Lucian smiles "of course a hunter could never beat me there to confident in there abilities " he runs at the hunter "right lets test that theory of yours" he charges with the sword a table slams between the two.

"What are you two doing" the hunter and Lucian look over the woman from before he thinks "Glynda Goodwitch " the hunter says Glynda glares at the two "your a hunter act like it " he lowers his head "right sorry I lost myself there I came for my payment for" before he finishes Lucian smacks him hard with Silent Night making the hunter fly back into the crow "pay attention" he yells Glynda smacks him with the crop "your huntsman in training" she yells "you want some to" he growls. "Did you forget already" the man ask Lucian growls "I think I prove I can take him" the man smiles "but can you take a school" he ask Lucian looks at his gauntlets growling he puts Silent night in the strap "happy" he yells "no" someone says he looks over the hunter punches him "now I'm happy" Lucian growls standing up Glynda and the hunter walk out of the building. "Right having that out of the way all of you make your way to the barn you're trial starts tomorrow.

Arthur walks up to Lucian who was walking away "you alright? Lucian looks over seeing Arthur was using his aura to heal him he growling "here" he tosses him his wallet "I lost this thanks" he says smiling "yeah I found it" he said "awesome your alright Lucian" he looks at Arthur "your gonna tag along with me " he asked Arthur nods with a smile "fine lets go" he says Arthur nods following Lucian. The two sit in the middle of everyone "why you chose this spot " Lucian ask "because we can talk to more people like this" he says with a smile Lucian rolls his eyes standing up "what are you doing" he ask Lucian looks around "seeing how long it'll take for everyone to fall asleep. A few hours even Arthur was asleep Lucian stands up sighing "Chris you here yet" he ask "I've been here for an hour and thirty minutes and I've brought your weapon" she says "alright keep high till I can get it" he says "understood" he turns it off sighing "she manage to bring in some gas right now though so I'll refill real quick" he connects the canisters waiting a few moments then tossing them he sighs looking "all filled up now then I just have to play this little game till tomorrow.

Arthur wakes up before Lucian smiling at him "its so awesome I get to be friends with someone as cool as him" he says grinning "I'll become as cool as him then we can be best friends" he fist pumps looking at Lucian who growls everyone else was already grabbing there gear Arthur put his things away noticing Lucian didn't have anything just his weapons and the cloths on his back "maybe he's poor and he's here to make a name for his family at the risk of his own life. Arthur gasp "alright then I'll help him no matter what" he nods in triumph of his decision "so then" Lucian says yawning "mind getting away from me" he ask Arthur look down seeing he had one foot on Lucian he jumps back "sorry about that Lucian" he says Lucian stands up sighing "just tell me what's going on arthur so I can go do it and get this over with" Arthur nods "right " he explains as the two walk going through the lockers where a few people were talking "oh I actually have to grab some extra clips I'll see you there" he says Arthur nods walking off Lucian sighs turning and walking through the area following the group who had left it before him.

"Platforms" he ask looking at the man who was still carrying around a cup off coffee from the smell of it "the first person you make eye contact with once you land is your partner for the rest of your time here" Lucian sighs "what if where a person who die from a fall like this" he ask "you use your skills and weapons" he nods "right I have this and these" he says pointing to his gloves and Silent Night "right no special treatment" he hears a click under him "you son of a" the thing launches. Lucian flips around looking everyone was doing some in human things in the air with there weapons but he could to he fires the wires at some trees flying towards it he shoots another one higher stopping him from crashing. Lucian drops to the ground sighing looking up to see everyone else flying by "fucking idiots" he says walking forward a howl behind him he growls looking something was after him. He bolt firing through the woods running through bushes and trees the howling getting closer. He rolls to the left hiding behind a tree panting "you alright" he looks up seeing someone land they're holding a crossbow on there back and wearing a black jacket and a small blue half shirt some goggles on there head and dark blue jeans and a pair of normal shoes "fine that thing was a bit big for one person to take down" he says standing up "right well the names Archer" they extend there hand "Lucian" he shakes it "guess were partners huh? Lucian nods "I know my way through the forest if were partners then your one of my own I'll keep you alive stay close alright" Archer nods chasing after Lucian who started walking.

"So what brought you to beacon" Archer ask "gun fight cop chase asshole hunter asshole man with coffee cup asshole police and assholes who stole my shit so I guess assholes did" Archer laughs catching themselves from look like a laughing fit "sorry that just funny but seriously" Lucian sighs "really then why don't you tell me" he ask Archer nods "my dad always wanted me to grow up and become strong enough to protect everything I believe in like he did when he was young I like his views and didn't want him to be sad so I join trained hard and here I am" Archer smiles "also I thought it be an easy way to make friends" Lucian laughs "in a school that trains warriors really" he ask Archer nods "yeah dad said most were nice. Lucian stopped laughing running forward "dunk" he yells Archer falls to the ground a figure howls in pain getting cut in half the wires shoot back into the gauntlets "what was that" Archer ask "I don't like it when prey attacks so I make sure they know there place with theses there set up around us I keep bringing them back and setting them up though to make sure they don't get close. Archer eyes widen "thats awesome is that you weapon" he shakes his head "for the time being its this" he lifts Silent Night Archer laughs "what" he ask Archer waves their hand "Sorry I've just never seen a hunter use a golf club as a weapon.

**_And thats_****_for now I'm excited to keep writing this and I'll still take a small amount of OC's I like getting the people reading into the story as well it makes me feel more connected to the people reading and I want the story to be more dedicated to the people reading it if you have any suggestions or just want to say something PM me or review if you have an OC my policy is to see if it fits in even if I don't need one you can do the same with those I'll see you in the next one bye._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He sighs "Silent Night's my weapon I'm not asking why you use a crossbow " Archer nods "thats true" they say "alright then lets move" he starts walking again "Archer" someone yells Archer turns around so dose Lucian "there you are I thought I lost " the girl jumps into Archer arms Lucian's eye twitches "so then you already had a partner" Archer laughed "sorry I thought they got eaten after we got separated" the girl jumps back "with this thing no way" she lifts a chain saw I stare at Archer "she's a fun one right" Lucian sighs shrugging at what she said "I don't care isn't she your problem then not mine? She laughs once again "I'll get you to the artifacts but thats as much as I owe you in any sense of the word. He turns around walking forward Archer looks at the girl clinging to there arm shrugging at Lucian's words and following him "do you think well run into anyone else" Archer ask Lucian sighs "we already past someone awhile ago but I went around them the blonde haired girl and the black haired girl " Archer sighs "that doesn't help me figure this out what about you Candy? Lucian stops "what" he says confused "candy the girl who came out " Lucian twitches turning away he burst outs laughing "seriously the girl with the chain saws name it candy thats amazing" he says Candy growls kicking at Lucian who jumps back something attaches to candy other leg he pulls his fingers back and she falls on her back groaning "lets not fight or I'll tie you up and carry you over my shoulder" he says.

"He did warn you to stop" Archer says Candy groans "let me go" she yells shooting back up with energy "keep the chain saw away from her got it? Archer nods "sorry Candy" Archer says she sighs "whatever at least I get to relax now" she says with a smile Lucian turns down his ear piece "Chris you almost here" he whispers "I'm a bit away from you but I'll be there soon if you stop" he sighs looking at the two "that won't be possible I've got a bit of luggage on me right now. No answer Lucian sighs "unless were killing someone she's almost never trying her best but same goes for me I guess" he feels the collar on his neck sighing "are we almost there" she groans Lucian looks at candy sighing "almost trust me I know where I'm going from here I can smell the hunters that already gone through this area I'm also looking where more grimm show up since they seem to smell it to we follow the beast to get the piece that type of logic" he says stopping at a large alter "grab your piece I'll grab" he reaches for one but the one he was gonna grab is snatch by someone who walks by with another walking off he growls "fine then I'll take the other color" he goes to grab again but the two grab it he sighs grabbing a different piece.

"I'm done with you two get back to the guy I've still got something waiting for me" the two stare at him for a moment "I'm not doing anything stupid alright I'm waiting for someone go" he says again they nod turning and walking off he sighs turning back to the thing "he stops staring jumping back a giant figure roars at him he shakes it off grinning "what the hell are you" he ask it roars at him he growls "I'm not strong enough to take this damn thing " he runs forward swinging at it the creature smacks him to the side making him fly through the trees landing in a bush the creature charges after him a blonde girl and a black hair girl walking over as the two vanish into the woods "did you hear something? The blonde shrugs Lucian stands up "dammit almost out of gas" he growls the creature crashes through some trees lunging at him again someone hops in front of him smacking the creature "you alright" they ask "fine I'm just" before he could finish the creature smacks the person away from him roaring again at him he lifts his hand pulling back the trees surrounding them them collapse on top of the creature "fuck who was that back there " he says turning back "right chris is suppose to meet me back there" he runs forward towards the area again a roar behind him he looks back seeing the creature.

"Great the whole gangs here now we can die" a body fly's past the group rolling "together? "Not if I can help it " the red hooded girl runs forward Lucian stands up lifting Silent Night and running at the creature he passes by the red hooded girl as he smashes the creature over the head the creature shakes it off slashing at him he rolls under it smacking up with Silent Night making the creature head go up this time he smashes it into its head again this time it bites at him he rolls to the right smacking it with the club just making it angrier "hey can I get some" the group of people are running being chased by the giant bird and scorpion he growls "worthless I didn't want to have to use this either " the wires shoot out faster than before covering the creature up quick "tell me then" he roars " how many pieces you want to be in " he pulls his arm back blood fires from the opening in the wires the head fly's clean off he sighs with relief "dammit I got to by more gas now thanks to this large sack of" he stops howling two more come out glaring at him "shit" he says running off in the direction the other people went in.

One of them jump over him landing in front of him slashing at him he rolls but gets hit by the backhand as it coming back he rolls forward holding his side he stumbles forward looking the two creatures are running right at him he looks the group is staring at the one in red who's standing at the top of a cliff the bird and the scorpion dead damn even if I had fought back there these people he growls "Chris" he says the ear piece stay silent he can hear them behind him "if you can hear me hurry your ass up I don't want to blow this party till we finished what we started ! A bullet fires past his head hitting one of them the head explodes the other one stops confused as a giant container hits the ground "alright thanks chris" he says leaning down and typing in the code an error message shows up "what? He growls "dammit chris did you change the password" he yells "I you won't be able to guess" she says he sighs "its your birthday isn't it? Silence "yes" she says another shoot misses the creature but scares it enough to run back "did you see that we were all like boom and bang and it was all right ah " he looks up seeing the eight walking towards him "wow what's going on here" Lucian was looking at the lock with anger while the giant creature got closer every so often a bullet shooting missing a by a bit "can you hold that thing off its bigger than the other two while I get my weapon out of this container?

The creature roars two more coming out roaring a bit smaller than the it but big enough to destroy a town "alright well hold them off you sure you can get those things with what's ever in there " Lucian glares at the hooded girl "hold them off I'll show you myself what it can do" they nod focusing on the creatures charging them a figure hops down from a tree "do you really not know it " Chris ask sitting next to him the eight fighting against the three giant creatures he sighs "no I don't thinking but I can't figure it" he stops "do you really not want me to use this? She looks at him "I don't care" he smiles "so you do care come on its been a month since I last got to use my weapon" she sighs typing in the code "but you owe me" she says lifting the rifle and shooting at the creatures Lucian grins "its been awhile hasn't it zero" he says rubbing the case "I can't wait for you to show me what you can do " he flips one of the latches "but I guess I can't really say I'm happy about someone else touching you, you've been mine since I can remember" he chuckles "zero activate Fairy Tale mode" he flips the other latch a giant burt of blue light shines out something firing out two giant metallic wings slash the air landing a girl stands there cover in a type of armor "cool down for fairy tale mode complete it is good to see you as well Lucian commence execution of targets? Lucian sighs "no first deactivate lock seven and lock two" she nods walking over to him he pulls of the hood lifting his neck she bites one of the bolts on the collars one of the needles slowly come out of his neck she leans over to the other side biting that one as well.

He sighs with relief "both have been deactivated and weapons materialized " he looks at Silent night nodding it had turn into a blade but it was no longer in his hand but on his shoes two blades one for each shoe "prep has been completed " he nods "go with the gear sword then " she nods a giant sword shoots out from the container landing in her hand the gear spinning on the inside she walks forward next to lucian who pulls his hood back up and fix his mask "you still kill as beautiful as you use to? She looks at him "I am not sure but I will try to create this master pice with you" he grins behind his mask "good answer take on the scrubs I'll handle the big one" she nods firing forward "I'd ask you all kindly to stand back " Zero looks at them they nod falling back "Chris my friend can I ask you to take care of" Chris fires at the other one from a distance "I'll take care of it just go Zero" Zero nods looking at the creature "if you'll leave I won't hurt you" she says it roars firing at her with a slash a flash the creatures arm goes flying through the air "I see your answer" she fires forward stabbing her sword through its throat blood spraying on her she kicks it and it fly's into the air the other one jumps at her ready to rip her in half with its mouth she catches it by its open mouth pushing down the lower jaw till it snapped the lifts her fist back firing it forward "charge set" and explosion inside the creature "I was right then judging by the creature size I could destroy it with the right amount of heat " she pulls her hand out showing it was a flame thrower now.

Lucian kicks into the creatures neck dodging a slash he flips slamming his foot into its head again "Now tell me" he growls kicking its leg out making it fall forward lifting his leg high "who are you afraid of" he slams his foot down splattering the creatures head he lifts his leg slowly sighing Silent Night turns back into a golf club Zero walks over "would you like me to rinse you off" she ask he shakes his head "its fine " he says kicking a tree it breaks where he hit falling over "it seems it going out of control would you like me to reactivate seven and two? He nods pulling down his hood she walks over biting on seven the needle firing back into his neck she does the same to the other one he sighs shaking his head looking at one of the tree's kicking it nothing.

He kicks the tree again nothing happens he groans in pain "dammit that hurt" he scream "you shouldn't have reactivated number two then your body isn't as sturdy if you turn it on" he chuckles "I'm not a super human asshole I just ran out of gas and had to go with a last resort" she nods "it is good to be by your side once again" he nods "right deactivate Fairy Tale mode " the wings shoot into her back the armor she had bee wearing sucks in as well showing a white tank top and shorts "he forced you to wear that the entire time" Lucian growls "Johnny dammit she's cuter than this you should have sent her to me with some cuter cloths" he yells over the ear piece "you ask for me to fix her and I did you didn't tell me to buy her cute fucking cloths" there's static over the ear piece "I was told you had been captured and wanted to go into execution mode but Chris suggested I waited in the box till you escaped" Lucian looks over to chris who's already taken off "right I figure she did you guys alright" he ask more on the fact he owed them for holding it off than actually caring "yeah where fine but the golf club is your weapon" the red hair one asked Lucian sighs "no Silent Night is just one of my side projects" he'll give them this info as payment "this girl is my weapon" she pulls the giant sword out of the creature and walks over putting it into the case "it is nice to meet you all " she says lifting the giant container on her back and walking next to Lucian who pulls his hood back up.

"You can use someone else as a weapon" the orange hair girl seemed excited "are they talking about my from at the time" Zero ask Lucian nods "yeah they are " she nods "should I take on my other form" he shrugs "if you want to but I'd rather not show these people " she nods "then I shall go into Extermination mode and destroy them so I can" her hand becomes a gun again aiming it at them "wait a moment zero think about it" zero stares at him "fine I'll explain it to you one I'm in a situation where killing students is bad two you know my rule don't break it and three" he sighs "when your Extermination mode your three times worst than in Execution mode you'll rip through everything here" she lowers her hand "I am sorry it see like the best course of action. "Um sorry but are you two gonna talk or what" the blonde girl says "right sorry me and her where talking " Lucian laughs "you've been staring at us this whole time" the blonde hair boy says "are you two alright" Zero looks at Lucian confused "were fine just a bit tired you saw those things" they nod "well I didn't expect to see that" Lucian sighs looking over "only the best of shows for you coffee guy" the man looks at his cup off coffee sipping it "so you have know idea who I am still" he looks at Zero "is this one of your friends?

Zero walks forward "I'm Zero" she says bluntly "right I've heard that " he says sipping his coffee again "right you have she's my weapon so" he pulls her away from him "right sorry if she's coming to my school she'll be attending classes" Lucian ignores him "fine if thats what you want " he takes off the mask "here Zero wear this I don't want any of them seeing your face" she nods putting on the mask "I'll keep my hood down so I'll be fine " the man takes another sip "that remind me Glynda caught someone you know" the blonde hair woman comes out dragging Chris "I didn't see her " Chris says sighing "when she did she shot at me without hesitation" Lucian walks forward "that's my partner your talking to "no your partner flew through the woods after that creature attacked you " "but seeing as though that person found a partner soon after that I'll allow you two to bee partners " Glynda lets go of Chris who rolls aiming her rifle at her "hey Johnny" he whispers "yes" he ask "you realize your rescue team got kidnaped right? Johnny starts laughing "then break out I'm not sending anyone else to help you. Lucian growls as they walk he hated losing hated this man a bit more than the other's he meet as well.

"Hey Ruby" the blonde hair girl whisper to the hooded girl "yes Yang" Yang nods they were a few steps behind with there group Lucian in front a bit with the man with the cup and glynda "why didn't you freak out after seeing his weapons? Ruby look at her confused "I saw there was a blade on his shoe but it turn into a golf club and well Jaune beats him there" "surprising for you not to notice he said it himself that girl is his weapon" the white hair girl says sighing annoyed by the information the girl got from there talk with the mask figure "really! Chris head shoots up "Lucian it might be good to avoid the people behind us" she says "why's that" he asked confused "there's something I can't figure out about them they have something that goes against you in every way" he nods "there students like us for the time being they won't be able to do anything for awhile and by the time they can do anything I'll have done something as well maybe I've never like fucking cute shit up.

When in the school Chris sits next to Lucian and Zero who sits in his lap in case she needs to respond quickly "hey Lucian" Lucian turns his head Archer and Candy walk up "this is the team I'm in" Archer says showing two others "arthur" Lucian ask confused Arthur laughs "yeah I got dragged along I saw you though I went to say high but they pull me away" he looks over a boy sits there Lucian and him make eye contact glaring at each other "do you want something" he ask standing up Lucian smiles "of course I didn't I was just curious about you" they sigh lifting a staff from there back what turns into a giant ax's "don't I don't like you I actually hate you" he says bluntly "oh mutual feeling maybe I should take you on a date since we have so much in common? They sigh puling there ax's back it turns back into the staff "right my names Hunter " he extends his hand "Lucian" he shakes his hand when they touch hands they both send each other death glares "come on you three were getting are room assignment I don't want to take forever" he says turning and walking "well see ya later then" Archer says laughing "see ya man" Arthur says waving candy doesn't say anything giving a smile then walking with the three off out the doors.

"Do you know them? Lucian sighs at Zero's question "lets say I didn't and enjoy the silence" a boy rushes in sighing "thank god your still here your teammates left the campus for something I'm suppose to show you two your room" he nods "right lets go" Zero stands up letting lucian get up "where you set that container" Lucian ask "I've taken the liberty of disposing it" Chris says he sighs looking at Zero "she ask me to push it off the cliff " Chris flinches "chris I thought we talked about this stop getting Zero to do labor you can't handle" Chris sighs "right Lucian " he nods "well then why don't we see what shit they've prepared for us " "oh before that" he stops "where's your weapons" Zero takes a few steps away "would you like to check the equipment I have" she unbuttons her shirt "wait you can't do something like that" the boy says Lucian smacks him "why not I'm checking my weapon for any internal issue's what's the problem? The boy looks away "fine just hurry up and " "done" Zero says he turns around a few weapons laid on the ground "you only brought out a few how nice of you" Lucian says "I'll repair your weapons when we have the chance hey" he turns towards the boy "yes " he says "do you know any good mechanic's I know this school full of them seeing as though everyone here did make there own weapon?

Before the boy can answer a cheery voice rings in "right here" a red hooded girl yells three other's behind her "nice to see you three again" the hooded girl says Lucian and Zero cock there heads Chris lifts her rifle "what is it" the blonde girl ask "do we know you" the three ask the four sigh "um since you guy's know where your going I'll leave you" wires fire around him "right no thanks for the refill chris" he says remembering she had change the tanks for him again she nods he drags him back "you see I want to get there as soon as possible because as you can see she's wearing my only mask and I hate showing my face" he says "but its not showing" the boy says he nods "it'll stay that way and longer if you hurry up, that or we can try Zero new drill right up your ass" he grins Zero nods the drill shooting from her arm "this won't hurt unless you count the internal and external bleeding along with your insides being mangled and you being split apart beginning. Before she can finish he laughs "like I was gonna leave so follow me I'll show you the way" he runs a few steps ahead "so your a mechanic" he ask walking forward towards the hooded girl she nods "so are they since everyone made there own weapons" he nods "then can one of you come over to our room so you can help me with her design I think he went a bit to far again she not as agile as before and her wing don't have as good wind breaking as they did before.

Ruby stares at him in awe not knowing if to excited and when at what "she has a whole bunch of weapons I need to examine as well maybe two be a better idea when you four decide knock on my door the guy in front will tell you where it is right Zero" she lifts the drill the boy laughs "I'll be happy to show you guy's to there room " he says "right well we will talk about it goodbye" Weiss says pushing them away from the three "are you serious " she growls at them. Chris looks at Lucian who's gone back to carrying Zero who now is asleep on his back "I didn't think she slept" Chris said "same with you " Lucian says grinning "no but I told her she needed rest so she went to sleep I don't know how she'll deal with this place so" he grins at her Chris sighs "whatever you say I trust you" he nods "good then kid hurry up! The boy nods walking faster towards a building "here use these to get into your room sorry I didn't have one for her" he points to Zero "she doesn't need it she'll just cut the door down if she can't get in or pick the lock" as they enter the boy falls down sighing with relief 'I thought I was going to die ' Chris comes out of the room aiming her rifle "go" she says he stands up running she sighs closing the door.

She sees Lucian getting undressed "this is a seen you never change" she says "right because I love smelling like blood " he says tossing his pants shirt and jacket to the side "so your putting on your casual or formal attire " she ask taking her pants off walking over next to him "not sure first we should get Zero changed" he says naked now walking over to a bag "thanks for bringing this stuff" he says "it was in the container lucky for you Zero brought it out of her when she shot those weapons out" Chris says grabbing a pair of shorts putting them on "so your going casual then" he says with a grin "yeah you to? He nods "of course don't want to out dress you do I" she sighs "there in the other bag then" he nods walking over "interesting I didn't think I end up with this" he says putting on the black pair of pants and gray tank top "you complaining " she says pulling on a long sleeved white shirt sitting down on one of the beds next to Zero "no I was curious thats all" he grabs a pair off sun glasses putting them on "still don't like the idea of someone seeing your face" she ask " he nods "yeah I don't I'm gonna wash up ask Zero if she wants in" she nods shaking the girl who sits up looking at her "did you need something? Chris nods "Lucian wanted to know if you wanted to wash up with him" she nods "I haven't had the chance to since I was broken I will join him would you care to partake as well? Chris shrugs "no I'd rather refill some of the tanks and load up my clips" Zero nods "then I'll see you after where done " she nods.

"Your really going through with this you don't even know them they might just be trying to get into our heads " Weiss says Ruby laughs "Weiss come on they seem nice right yang " she nods in agreement "they were threatening one of the students though" Blake says looking a bit away from her book "thats true it might not be ok for you to go alone Ruby" Yang says "well he did say I could bring someone else " she says "then figure it out if your going " Weiss says annoyed "right let me think for a minute. Lucian sighs looking at Zero who rested her head on his shoulder "Zero" he ask "yes Lucian" "what do you think about the current situation? She gets up a bit tilting her head to the side "in a way its not like you " he laughs "why not" he ask "your being to nice your also ignoring cute girls when you see them " he grins "was I that much of a heartless horn dog? Nodding her head causes him to sigh "your right I'm ignoring cute girls and I'm being to nice but for the time being its just an act I can't be the monster I am outside but these people there making my stomach turn " he growls she leans forward going to bite one of the bolts he stops her "sorry I can't let you take it off" he says she looks at him confused "but you like going all out" she says "yeah but right now were playing a game of chess and I'd like to keep my trump card's hidden" she nods leaning back down and resting on him he closes his eyes "think of it as a vacation from what we regularly do" she nods "I'll take that into account.

**_Thats it for this one I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any suggestions or some OC PM me or send a review I'll look over it and see what I can do now what I actually have to say is a little bit of info on our characters if you haven't guessed already Zero uses the gear sword that still hasn't been named if you have an awesome one tell me and Lucian uses Silent night that changes form from a golf club to a different weapon depending on what bolts are deactivated. Chris use the high power rifle Soulless this weapons uses certain bullets Chris and Lucian made with Johnny that rip trough any target and if it stays in to long explodes . Zero is Lucian's main weapon there background on how the two became the way they are will either be in the story or be in another information dump. Archer uses a crossbow Soaring Wind that turns into a sickle that they throw at there enemy's. _**

**_Arthur is a simple boy who has a heart of gold and does everything for his friends although that can become a problem because he enters a weird world when he's trying his weapon Fire Riot is his shotgun that he can use to propel himself into the air and the extra barrel firing random instruments such as smoke bombs grappling hooks and nets even with his simple weapon he's trained himself to propel his aura into a large shield around him that goes quiet a distance but this tires him quickly resulting in quite alot of fatigue. Now then Candy the spunky short girl with the chain saw named Saw Rush she can stab her weapon into the ground causing the earth around her to shake the the blade on the chain can shoot off going onto the ball like top she shoves her arms into the actual long piece goes inside the ball piece she can swing the spike ball around making it a long range weapon as well. Hunter since he and Lucian seem to hate each other I can say alot about him but his weapon allow him to do alot of things people can't do he's quiet and speaks his mind about the people he's asked about no matter what its like._**

**_Where almost done as well were gonna move back to Lucian's group Johnny a mysterious character not alot of detail about him yet but he's in the group that Lucian is in charge off and is highly respected among the members in it he's a mechanic who helped with Chris bullets and Zero who had been broken for a long period of time. Now I think thats enough of a information dump when I can say more I'll do it either like this or in the story but if I do I'll have to do the explanation of the weapon or a back story although back stories are fun I'd rather not do them on the minor main characters so I might just do it in another one of these. Alright thats the end of that thank you for reading and goodbye till next time._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So there in this city now" they ask the man in white nods "interesting how many are stationed here? The man shakes his head "so they've hidden themselves call some of the agents stationed here we can't let them escape this time" the man nods walking off "I wonder where there hiding this time" they say with a devious chuckle "oh well I'll allow them to play for awhile I sow my traps I heard there's a crime problem here anyways I can always enjoy that. "You think they won't care" Ruby ask "I think it'll be fine he said two be good he never said we all couldn't show up" Weiss says "aren't you just using there words against them? Weiss turns to blake rather than giving a reply she scoffs at her and continues to walk "alright I can see your reason here but our weapons" Yang says "just in case" Weiss says "um here's there room" the boy says turning and running "thanks" Yang yells "should we knock? before anyone said anything Ruby knocked on the door nothing for a moment then chris opens the door looking at the four "I thought only one was showing up two at most" she says seeing there weapons "at least we think alike" Chris says not really caring they look down seeing her rifle is aimed at them.

"So do you want to come in now? Chris ask "is it a bad time" Ruby ask "no its fine " Chris opens the door so they can come in sitting on the bed she goes back to loading her weapons and filling tanks "so your into weapons" Yang says Chris shakes her head "no but he said I should keep my rifle with me at all times in case were ever attacked" she pushes in the fully loaded clip "and when he invites people over with weapons I don't think you'd want to be defenseless " she lifts the rifle checking the sight "oh thats good he said he need help with his weapon" Yang still trying to keep the conversation going "I don't know what he needs done but I brought some things to help out" ruby says "I brought a book on weapons" blake says "I didn't know we were brining anything" Yang beams "I'm here helping be happy" Weiss says Chris sighs setting her weapon to the side . "So then your that kind of group" she says "what's wrong" Ruby says "I'm just curious on something " Chris heres the door open stopping she sits back down. Zero walks out carrying a bunch of towels on her head "why do you have all those towels ? Weiss ask Zero looks at all the towers she was carrying on her head "and why aren't you using any cover up" Zero looks down setting all the towels on the bed rolling in them "this is the fastest way to dry yourself" she was rolled up entirely only her toes and head sticking out.

Ruby and Yang laugh the other three not including zero just sigh Zero tilts her head "I don't understand " she says "Zero you take my towel" Lucian says going to open the door "wait" the four yell Chris and Zero look at the four in confusion "what" Lucian walks out the four turn away Lucian looks at Zero and Chris Zero worms over to Lucia hoping up "I've dried myself do you want to try? Lucian laughs "no I air dry but why are those four so scared "better yet why are all four of them here? "put some clothes on" Weiss yells "I have clothes on" Lucian says confused still the four stop locking over he was in a pair of black pants pulling on a tank top his hat still manages to stay on "I came out in my pants because I couldn't find a towel " he says "besides I'd be defenseless if I came out in a towel I always have the glasses on in case of a type of blinding flare and the half mask in case of a gas also got this baby" he shows he has one gauntlet on "but seeing as Zero dried up now I can take it off " he says Zero pulls off all the towels walking over to a bag "what should I wear? Lucian goes to say something but weiss yang and ruby get in the way "what do you think your doing" Weiss ask "giving her advice" he says "but she's you know" Ruby says "and I could careless" he says "yeah but what about her" Yang says "is there a problem" Zero ask walking over in a maid outfit "dammit Johnny thats not my taste "um does she like cosplay? Yang questioned "this is one of the four outfits I have " Zero says "wait you've only got four!

Lucian sits down on one of the beds opening one of the bags "ok so then who's my partner with repairs? Ruby raise her hand Yang following the example the other two sigh raising there hands "alright then Zero Execution mode" Zero nods a cloak appears around her covering her a large ax's in her hands "that was...awesome" Ruby says firing over to Zero asking questions "I'd rather not chit chat while working alright" he says fixing his half mask "alright I'm gonna ask one of you to help me up close first names" he says his and his group ruby says hers and her groups "alright then Ruby since you said your group names your up with me" she fist pumps "Yang can you handle grabbing the tools for us" Yang nods "do any of you know anything about dust? Weiss coughs getting his attention "then you can help me with her dust weapons " she nods "since your reading a weapons book it looks pretty new can you tell me if you see any new parts I could use" Blake nods "Chris you've already got your job Zero can you Deactivate number four for me" she nods leaning in close he lifts his neck the four stare watching they hadn't seen it happen while they where fighting "thanks " he says smiling. She nods "alright then lets begin with your normal weapons. The group begins fixing certain aspects of the weapons or tuning some gears "so is she a robot or " "no I'm one hundred and fifty percent human" she says "what does that mean " Yang ask confused "she's more than a normal human is " Lucian answers fixing a lose pole "what are these holes for in the back " Ruby ask "there for a secret weapon thats one of the ways I can use her as a weapon actually.

They stop with the weapons he sighs wiping a bit of sweat away "I think we can move onto her dust problem now Ruby swap with weiss" she nods the two swap places "she uses these like a turbine to power some of her weapons Zero can you go into OverDrive for me" she nods standing up the large cloak vanishes an orange aura surrounds her then stops all the sudden "see this is one of the problems I notice " he says she nods the two start talking about what the problem might be Weiss giving an explanation on something Lucian listing intently seeming to catch every word "so your saying the problem might be the heat it takes to start up OverDrive and her weapons I get it so if I replace the lining with this and try this it should work. He steps back "alright Zero OverDrive one percent power alright" she nods "why one percent" Weiss ask "because if she can flux the power like she always could then it means the heat protections working and you were right about the problem" the aura comes back into view dimmer than before but surrounding her "one percent complete" she says "alright stay in it for awhile were gonna go over your other weapons and fix them as well" the two go back to work checking the heat Yang grabbing tools form the box on the table and Blake throwing suggestion from the book she brought every so often.

"Lucian" Chris says "yeah" he ask "you should turn it back on soon" Lucian nods "yeah its getting to me I know I'm taking a risk but its only one " he says he looks back over at zero who's glaring "what you too? She nods "your not truthful your over heating" he chuckles "were almost done with everything I should have you ready to go in five minutes " he turns to the four "thanks for your help " the four nod "if you ever need help again you can call us alright" Lucian nods "thank you" he says he takes off the glasses wiping them off sighing Ruby sees his eyes noticing the hunger in them she saw them before but from where he looks at her "is there something wrong" he ask putting back on the glasses "no there's nothing wrong with your eyes" a smile laid hidden behind the half mask he wore "right" he says "then see you guy's later maybe in a class" he gives a large smile that still hidden behind chris opens the door and the four leave.

Lucian goes into the back throwing up "I told you that you were in to long" Chris says as Zero bites down on the bolt she'd unlocked "right I know " he sits up "you've become a great actor though " Chris says sighing Lucian turns around taking the glasses off "have I now I thought I was doing terrible" he says changing into his normal cloths "you won't be able to wear that" Chris says "I'll wear my hood and mask over my uniform they got a problem Ruby wheres a hood on her uniform " he says "you remembered the names? He laughs "I collected all the information I needed thats why I had number four deactivated" Chris nods "sense your brain works differently " she says he nods "yeah thats why " he says "and since you had it out so long its coming back isn't it" he nods "yeah it is " he sighs "but I want to go information hunting" he says standing up "get some sleep chris Zero lets go" she nods standing up Chris sighs "be careful if you need me use your ear piece" she said he nods "I know " he yells closing the door.

"Man there's alot of cute girls this year" one of the guys in the group says "yeah man I wish I join last year" another one says "speak of the devil there's one right now what she wearing though? The girl walks past them in the maid outfit stopping a few feet away looking around "did he wonder off" she says confused "is she lost" one of them says "who cares lets go say hi" the four guys nod walking up to the girl "excuse me miss are you lost" she turns around "if you are referring to me then yes I have found myself without the person who I left with" one of them nod "we could show you around if you want" she shakes her head "I'm no interested I apologize in advance for rejecting you" three heads drop one of them get angry grabbing her arm as she goes to walk away "hey don't just" she twist his arm throwing him over her shoulder a drill coming out "he suggested this course of action to humiliate the person" she lifts the drill back "I am sorry to take your " she stops "black cherry? She doesn't seem to understand it herself firing it at his back side he rolls screaming "you were gonna drill me in the ass" she nods "that is what he said to do " his face goes pale "I'll be with the rest of you in a moment" she says grabbing him "I'll decrease the size of the drill so that it won't destroy you entirely " she leans her arm back firing it forward "Zero" Lucian says grabbing her arm "I think I told you to only people that are worth the name scum this guy's just an asshole.

Zero arm transform back "you go ahead I'll take care of these four" he says "do you want me to release seven and two for you? He nods she walks over biting on seven then two "alright I will continue to look for information" she says walking off "now then " he says kicking into a pole slicing it in half with a clean cut "who wants to go first" he ask a scream of pain comes from the area "another girl in trouble" Yang ask running over to the window "wait maybe Jaune's in trouble" Ruby says "should we check" a bang on the door they open the door "did you hear that" the blonde boy say "it sounds like some girl was being attacked" "oh hey Jaune " Ruby says "well it wasn't him this time" Yang says sighing "what wasn't me " he ask confused. "So then thats all you third years know" he growls lowering his leg the four laid in a heap together there weapons to the side "and to think I just arrived in Vale awhile ago how am I suppose to do anything if I don't know the situation here" he sighs "get out of my face if I see you again I'll hit you with some of my actual strength" he says the four run off grabbing there weapons "Zero activate seven and two please " she walks over biting on the two once again he sighs with relief "how long are you going to wear the color? He freezes at the question "when I think your safe" he says rubbing the collar.

The two go back to there room sighing "so then what did you find out about the situation here? Lucian looks at Chris "little to nothing I was hopping you be asleep when I came back" he says "I'm sorry " she sighs "but I brought you a gift when I went out" she hands him a journal "right you've been stationed here for awhile when I had to do that one thing" he sighs "yeah" she says "you think this'll tell us who try to take her? Chris shakes her head "I could explain everything myself but I know your tired and Zero will read it to you all night till you remember" she rolls over yawning "I've been awake for two weeks now I'm going to sleep" she says "when will she wake up? Lucian looks at Zero shrugging at the question "she wakes up before me but you said she always sleeps an hour so maybe an hour? Zero nods Lucian laying down she lays next to him opening the journal "I'll start from page one is that ok with you" he smiles "its alright I'll read it during class " she nods "would you like me to keep watch? He thinks about it shaking his head "its fine get some rest" she nods closing her eyes he closes his passing out.

Chris stands up a few hour later grabbing her rifle walking over to the bed an aiming the gun at Zero's head "Chris I presumed you were not asleep" she looks behind her seeing Zero she moves the covers a bit seeing it was a pillow "so you figure it out already" Chris says aiming the rifle "you are my replacement if I can no longer function" Zero starts walking forward the gear blade in her hand "do not think this allows you to think of us on equal terms" Zero says "I've realized that we already know your the super human here and I'm the sniper but that doesn't mean I can't kill you" she says "right you did set up false capsules inside me but while out I disposed of them. Chris charges forward so does zero silence after the gun shot and slash the two stand there gun a bit off from the face and a hole in the wall the blade near her but had slash the ground the two barley missing "what I say I can still kill you" Chris says "and that is why you are my substitute " she says "you two" the earpiece on both of them ring "Johnny" Chris says "you should knock it off I know you two don't have good history but your the one's protecting him right now so watch it I don't think I'm a good leader for this" he says "he is right the failure rate off our cause is increased by eighty percent with him as leader" Zero says Chris sighs "damn" she says putting the rifle to the side "thank you for understanding chris" Zero says setting her sword next to the bed and lying down. "Don't act like that" Chris says "I only missed because of the wires" she says pulling her rifle out of them "the same goes for me they were centered around moving are weapons rather than disarming us " Zero says "go to sleep you two" Lucian says eyes still close.

Lucian opens his eyes yawning he stands up the other two are in there uniforms already but Zero still laying in bed eyes wide open staring at him "are you asleep" he ask she nods "well then I don't want to wake you I'll go put my uniform on" he says standing up walking over to the uniform on the desk quickly putting it on as the other two wait by the door "your going with that jacket and mask on then" she ask "yeah is there a problem? She shrugs "I just don't think they'll allow you to walk around like that " he laughs "lets find out " he says walking out of the room seeing a group of people rush by "should we be in a hurry? Zero nods "classes begin in a few minutes" Lucian nods "alright lets move" the two nod bolting after Lucian who lunges through one of the open doors rolling "what's the quickest way" he says looking at the two who caught up with him "I can find it in a minute " Zero says "I've been moving through the school all night follow me" Chris says hopping down the stair case rolling "are we pursuing her? Lucian nods jumping down after her Zero jumps down as well landing instead of rolling like the other two and running after.

Chris jumps over a wall Lucian grabs with two hands flying over Zero hops over the wall landing she runs after the two "the doors right there" Lucian says "well get there faster through the window" Chris says "no we can't look more out of place" Chris sighs "alright you can make that right" he nods following her lead as the two hop onto the stair case grabbing and puling up Zero stands in front of them "how did you" Chris says her wings came out "I can also run at a high velocity like I always could" Lucian smacks himself on the forehead "I could have just deactivated" he stops seeing Chris glaring "although this way is alot more fun" he says pushing open the door "enough morning excitement then? Lucian nods at Zero's question "alright lets go " he sighs Chris and Zero nod following him into the class room "ah Lucian Howl was it sit where ever you like" he says" Lucian looks around seeing most the seats taken two seats were open next to each other "come on we can take those two" he says the two nod following him towards the seats "um miss Chris was it you can sit over there if there isn't any open seats" the teacher says she sits down in the seat "then miss " he stops "I didn't get your name" Zero nods turning around "my name is Zero it is nice to meet you" she bows "your well mannered there some seats over there if you like" she shakes her head continuing over to Chris and Lucian "miss you can't " "she's my weapon" he says as she sits on his lap "I think I have the right to have my weapon with me at a school like this" the teacher nods "well then would you care to demonstrate how the two of you fight" he ask "if not I'd ask you to take off your mask and hood in class.

Lucian glares at the man sighing "fine then Zero Fairy Tale mode" she nods the wings firing from her bag and her outfit changing into the armor from before Lucian lifts Silent night "and I thought I get through one class without having to fight a teacher" the man looks confused "not me the beast right here" he says pointing at the cage "interesting good thing Zero's fixed up" he says "would you like me to deactivate" he lifts his hand "he ask me how I can use you as a weapon rag doll mode be fine but I don't want to use it here" he says she lifts the gear sword "I can use it on that but thats not using you is it" he ask "maybe you should deactivate one" he says thinking about it Chris stands up "what do you mean one" she says as Zero leans forward deactivating it "it means exactly what it means" he say silent night had vanished from his hand his gauntlet looks different as well "I love Silent Night like this " he says "then your ready? Lucian nods he hits the lock a grim wolf coming out not a Beo wolf per say but a normal wolf on all fours. Lucian sighs "give me some fun dammit" he walks jumps out of the dogs way as it bites at him it charges again he keeps dodging it every time "where running out of class time " he says Lucian sighs "I was just having a bit of fun" he chuckles the wolf lunges at him "dumb animals run on instinct " he says the dog stops moving floating in mid air "most wolves would know when they were suppose to die and die creatures like you who fall behind are worthless in a world where people are always running I've enjoyed the warm up but something a bit bigger next time" he says pulling his hands back the wires rip apart the wolf.

The class stares at the gory display as the grim slowly vanish Lucian walks back to his seat "maybe we can fight next time teach" he says the teacher nods "maybe my boy but a bit of control would do you some good" he says "show boating my style I'll live with it" he says sitting down "do you want me to reactivate one" she says "he does but right now he isn't thinking do it before he messes up his own act" Chris whispers Zero nods biting the bolt Lucian shakes his head "I hate using that one" he says "makes my head hurt" he says "your lucky it didn't hit you when you were like that you might have gotten yourself killed" he sighs "right I know reckless but it got some eyes on us " he says "what are you planning" Chris ask he waves his hand "I'll explain it when where alone but for the time being know that this act might last awhile so enjoy the nicer me while he last" Lucian says "with that mask and hood on it might get hard" she says "if my face can stay hidden it will" he says she nods at that 'now' Lucian thinks 'I wait to see if they come' he grins behinds his mask 'I can feel something big going to happen here if I keep this act up even if something doesn't I'll make sure it does that man wants to put me here for rehabilitation he knows my crimes here lets see how long before I can cause another disaster.

"Have you seen this man" a boy ask he wore a white shirt and a jacket with blue pants and a pair of black and white shoes a sword on his side and a pistol in his holster. The woman he was asking shakes her head "alright if you find anything out tell me" he says she nods he sighs pulling out a water bottle taking a sip "I can't give up I've followed them al the way here I'll search everywhere for them I won't give up" he yells putting on the brown cap he wore back on an running down the street "looks like he's already here" the man in white says "they'll be pleased to hear this I guess were on the right track then checking the area. "Do you wish for equality" Lucian opens his eyes looking around no one seem to be waiting for an answer Chris was staring off into space and Zero wasn't interested in what was happening a white hair girl Lucian stops himself Weiss he thinks to himself was fighting a creature her team giving moral support and Ruby trying to give advice he ignores it going back to the words in his head "I wish for reality nothing more nothing rest I'll destroy the world around me for that reason" he chuckles at the answer in his head he remembers this moment he doesn't go into details but he stands by the words he said "reality is one of my side goals though wonder why I didn't give a truthful answer " he says quietly "even if for the most part it was true.

**_Hey there thanks for reading if you have any suggestions or just want to pitch an OC PM or review I'll get on it as soon as possible also can I ask what you guy's want Lucian to be a good guy or a bad guy this is my question sorry if it sounds stupid but I'm curious I know he's right now painted as the bad guy but the story hasn't yet ben shown only the cover we've yet to dive in past the prologue of this story so I'd like to hear what you guy's want I won't set up a poll I think its unfair to people without accounts I think thats how it works at least sorry still new but anyways tell me with a PM or Review or if you really want I'll set up a pole till next time see ya._**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lucian looks over hunter was staring at him he sighs looking around as he stands up looking at the two "scout the area" he says "deactivate two seven and eleven" Zero nods standing up and biting them he looks at hunter who lifts his weapon "outside" Lucian roars firing after hunter who shoots out of the room. Chris nods at Zero the two heading for different doors Zero walks through the halls bumping into someone she looks at them seeing a man with a coffee cup sighing "its good to see you as well zero" he says walking off "wait sir" ruby runs forward but he already hit a turn ruby sighs "is there something wrong ruby? Ruby nods "is it that obvious? Zero being blunt nods "yes do you need guidance? Ruby looks at her confused "what do you mean" Zero shakes her head "follow I'll show you someone who can help " Ruby nods following after Zero.

"You there" Chris stops looking at the teacher "you were with that one boy correct Lucian was it" Chris nods "can I ask you a few things? Chris shrugs loading her rifle "sure but I've got to load this first" she says he nods sitting down next to her watching her put in the ammo" Weiss sighs "I thought he was gonna be here " she says "something wrong with you" she turns around seeing a white hair boy standing there with red eyes he wore there uniform but no weapon "who are you? He laughs "right sorry I didn't introduce myself my names Daniel " he extends his hand "its a pleasure to meet you.

"Right Weiss" she says glaring at him a look that said 'go away your annoying' he chuckles sitting down "why don't you tell me what's wrong I've always been good at solving problems. She sighs "why would you want to know about my problems? He smiles "is there a reason I shouldn't? She thinks for a moment shaking her head "well there you go and I'm a first year here too I also think that as long as you have a good motive behind it even something as weird as this becomes a fun experience. She stares at him "so your type of fun is listening to girls problems creep" Tanner lowers his head sighing "yeah I guess but this is the first time I did this you were so approachable you had elegant feel to you along with a quiet beauty matching with our white hair and the fact I saw you on the plane I guess we were kind of alike " he chuckles again she seem to get some pride from his words "fine if you want to know I'll tell you " she says turning to him.

"Are you sure this person can help me? Ruby asked Zero nods "if we can find Lucian " she says stopping "do you two need help? The two turn around a boy with blue eyes and black hair stood there a notebook in there hand "oh us no we were just looking for someone right " ruby stops seeing Zero had already taken off "you sure I've taken leadership classes in the past I should be able to help you" he extends his hand "Tanner" he says with a small smile "Ruby" she takes the hand shaking it "so then" tell me what the your problem is. "I already said I tell you " Weiss says sighing "I think I should have been the leader of team ruby" Daniel laughs "thats insane" he says. "What do you mean don't you think Ozpin made a mistake? Ruby asked Tanner shakes his head "we've been here for one day haven't we there hasn't been any mistakes thus far shouldn't you believe in the facts put in front of you? Weiss sighs "how can you say that if you've seen my leader then you agree with me" Daniel shrugs "tell me is there really a reason other than the fact that your thinking this right now that you shouldn't be leader" Ruby shakes her head "can I ask you why you want this role as leader?

Weiss looks at him confused "what do you mean? Dainel rolls his eyes leaning forward "tell me if I kissed you right now what be your reaction? She pushes away from him "what! He laughs "see thats something reasonable " he says standing up "think of a leader as a figure head there here they exist to keep order and lead a group of either trained individuals or idiots with weapons can I ask you are you an idiot holding there weapon or a huntress ready to fight when the call is made? Weiss stares at him not sure what to say "the way I see it is we follow the tree if the leader is the tree then think of the group as the roots or the leaves the roots can fire off far and long creating other trees making more leaders and supplying that leader with what they need there's also the leaves in which fly off the tree landing on another so they can bloom. Dainel looks at Weiss with a smile "think of your role as the possible there role has been given you can push and strive farther than a normal leader and help your team with your leader besides if there as bad as you say that might have something to do with it think about it you want to push yourself to become better if you've been given reason right? Weiss nods "now then" he stands up "take root or fly off either or you'll be doing better then killing the tree itself by dropping or cutting yourself off" he waves walking away "I'll you some other time" he says.

"Ruby your younger than anyone think about it that is a achievement, you've been given the ability to help your team in an amazing way I saw your leadership out there as well your telling me you didn't give the plan? "Well" before ruby can go on Tanner continues "or the moral you bring to the table being a girl such as yourself" she nods "but do you think it was the right choice" he shrugs "who knows but for the time being your team and how far they go depend on your actions " he says standing up "so will you take the steps to stride for them or not" he walks off "see you around Ruby " he says a he hits a corner" she nods "alright" she runs off in the opposite direction. Lucian pants "looks like your bitch got here before we were finished" hunter says he was in bad shape like Lucian "don't talk bad when your team is coming here as well" the two nod turning away from each other "should I have taken the shot" Zero ask "no that would have been stupid" he says "I wouldn't have had much fun if you did" he says "right " she lowers her arm biting on the bolts he sighs "thanks I almost went out of control there" he says "next time add in" he shakes his head "no way not that one I know what your talking about but he isn't strong enough yet it be boring to devour him.

The two enter the dorm seeing chris standing there "I found out the situation here" she says standing up "we have people stationed here but since we can't really get many calls out we have to be careful" Lucian says "right so I just ask one of the students who said he knew the situation. Chris slowly explains about the white fang and a man with a cane they didn't know the name just knew he had a cane Lucian takes in all the words sighing "meaning alot more than just a few playmates will come to this bug zapper. The three pass out before much more talking is put in and days past without motion behind it. Lucian had gotten Zero to bite down on one of his bolts for him the one that made it more relaxing for him but fifteen was an annoying one so he had two on as well . Lucian sighs sitting up looking around he must have woken up early again this school does that to you he walks out of his room looking around he sighs with relief not seeing anyone he goes into his casual wear a blue pair of jeans and a white shirt a pair of old black shoes he walks out not taking his gloves wanders the halls. He had changed far from his room where Zero had said there were no cameras and had changed then put everything a bag walking with it over his shoulder.

Lucian stops outside taking in a deep breath and releasing it "what are you doing " he looks over seeing Glynda standing there "oh hey wand smasher how's it going" he says stretching Glynda sighs "I don't have time for this come with me were testing your skills today" before lucian can protest she drags him off but he still half asleep so it hasn't register in his brain he's tossed into a seat sitting next to a group of people who stare at him with a strange look his mind still out of it he doesn't realize the bolts are still deactivated. "So then Jaune did you see the problem with not checking your aura level? Jaune nods sighing "next why don't we have Zero against Yang" the two stand up Zero looks at Lucian who head bob up and down she walks over smacking him he shakes out of it "right I was doing something" he looks at Zero "you know the rule he says inwardly she nods explaining the situation "I see Yang Zero I want you to take this seriously fight like you were fighting me" she nods "and I don't mean in this form I mean without the collar on" he says quietly she catches the notion nodding.

"You ready for this I won't go easy on you" Yang says smiling Zero nods "activating weapon set three " two small sickles fly from her hands chains behind them she grabs the spinning them "oh interesting I thought you use a huge form but I guess I was seeing things" Yang says Glynda nods stepping back. Yang fires forward firing a punch at Zero who blocks slamming into the wall it makes a small crater where she hits Yang smiles not noticing the two sickles what fire out wrapping around her legs tripping her Zero shoots out lifting her hand it turns into a machine gun she aims it down firing at Yang who already moves out of the way as Zero comes down she kicks but Zero blocks this time with better accuracy the sickles shoot back into her she runs forward blades on her arms she slashes at yang who does a back flip evading them Zero kicks Yang who catches her foot with both hands lifting one arm back in a fist firing Zero into the air she fly's through the air landing she slowly stands up her right arm having a large claw like weapon to it now.

Zero fires forward slashing at her Yang pivots punching her across the face Zero was in yellow while yang was still in green Zero arm starts firing out steam she cocks it back punching the ground causing it to shake making yang stumble but she catches her balance firing forward and sending in a combo of punches at Zero who gets hit by each punch with a heavy impact finishing it Yang sends a round house across Zero's head she slams into the ground.

Zero lays there for a moment silence Yang looks a bit worried about her "if you don't get up Zero you'll be done" Glynda says noticing she wasn't to far in red "I told you to take it seriously" Zero looks over Lucian had left the room changing back into his original attire he stands next to the stage "give it everything " he says she nods the orange aura blasting around her instead of being in red her aura goes up to green "understood final stages of judgement" she says Yang sighs running forward and punching Zero catches the punch a shock wave pulses from the fist and hand. Zero cocks her arm back the orange aura as she punches forms her hand into a type of drill her fist hits Yang hard sending her rolling back.

Yang chuckles "your pretty" stopping Zero had a thing of blonde hair in her hand "you" she growls Zero gear sword fires out she lets it drag against the ground as she walks forward "you bastard" she roars firing at her the punch going at her at an alarming rate her now red eyes full of rage Zero slashes upwards a gust of wind pushes Yang into the air Zero throws the sword into the air jumping up "anger is your downfall your punishment" she says all the aura leaving her and going to her foot "is judgement " she flips forward in the air her leg coming down as fast as the blade of a guillotine slamming down on Yang slams into the ground groaning before she can get up to continue the fight the gear sword pierces next to her head Zero foot fires towards the middle of the blade stopping right in front of it "Execution complete" she kicks the sword and it flips through the air becoming a handle as it folds up landing on her back.

"How did she manage to" Lucian sighs at the dumbfound look some of the students were giving "this is obvious Yang is a power house she takes power from the hits she takes but that doesn't mean that her aura doesn't have a limit Zero is an all around based fighter adapting to the fighting style of her opponent she hunts and kills like a machine even if she couldn't keep Yang down with a few hits she could always use certain things to her advantage such as the anger yang just show she adapted to it and use it to attack her I didn't think she bring it down like that though when Zero goes into overdrive she slowly increases in power when her opponent is stronger than her it increases faster meaning how easily the two knocked each other around was a bit of a disadvantage since Zero had to wait until she was hurt to use overdrive" Lucian sighs "well in any case the only reason Zero won was a loss of temper " he sighs "I was expecting her to do more so I'm still awake because of that Glynda" he growls looking at the woman who glares at him "who's next" he says "alright how about Chris then" she ask "let her take on Archer" Archer stands up with a smile walking up the steps Chris sighs "I won't fight for entertainment" she says Lucian stands up hugging her from behind.

She freezes a big grin formed from under Lucian's mask "I need you to go all out I don't want you to use unless you need to but don't lose" Chris nods "understood I'll always put my trust into your judgement" she hops onto the stage her normal not caring self she kicks the but of her rifle it flips over her shoulder she grabs it sighing "you ready" Archer ask pulling out Soaring Wind Chris ignores Archer lifting the rifle and laying down she closes her eyes a breeze coming by then stopping her eyes snap open and she takes aim "start" Glynda says to the two. Chris fires knocking silent night from Archers hands they roll grabbing it and firing Chris fires another shot but the rifle knocked from her hands archer weapon turns into a sickle Chris grabs her knife from the pocket on her boot running forward Archer slashes Chris bends back slashing up Archers blocks not noticing as Chris jumps up grabbing onto Archers head with her feet and throwing them as she did a hand spring.

Archer rolls stabbing there sickle into the ground looking up to see chris as she drops kick them across the face making them roll back further they reach for there weapon but Chris sits on them holding the knife to there neck shaking her head "your movement was sloppy and there are bags under your eyes get some rest" Archer chuckles "sorry I have a hard time sleeping it really messes me up in combat" she raises her hand "I give no way I can win if she like this and I'm in no shape since I see two of her right now" Glynda nods and the two stand up nodding going back to there respected teams Lucian looks at Chris nodding "next would be hunter " hunter stood up walking forward "if arthur could come" hunter stops her "Arthur to weak to fight me" he glares at Lucian who glares back with a grin "fine then no weapons" hunter nods tossing his to the side "seal yourself up" Lucian chuckles allowing zero to bite down on the bolts.

Even before she says begin the two fire forward hunter kicks high Lucian manages to dunk sending a low kick Hunter jumps over grabbing Lucian's head and slamming it against his knee Lucian stumbles back catching himself "your cheating" he says firing forward sending in an upper cut that connects to hunter jaw he gets a good two seconds of air time before hitting the ground Lucian shakes his hand noticing it was bleeding "shit you really are cheating" he says grabbing hunter sleeve and ripping it of "this is my sembalance " he says his arm cover in a type of metal exterior "Silver flesh" he says kicking out at Lucian who smiles as the kick connects to his head making him go flipping "so your a true hunter than" Lucian says standing straight "tell me " he says snapping his fingers Zero lifts her arm into the air a light shinning from it "can you see in the dark " the power goes out and the roars of fighting is heard "why did he turn get rid of the lights " ruby ask " he took off his mask" Zero says.

sparks fly from the stage for some reason "the power will be back on in a minute" glynda says Lucian picks up his mask quickly flipping over another one of hunters attack "you've got good eyes " Lucian says "why aren't you fighting" Hunter says looking around a figure jumps over head landing on him "because I can win like this" he says chuckling the lights turn back on everyone sees Hunter arms and legs connected to the wires that have been placed around the stage Lucian standing on one of them a hand raise to where he could keep hunter up "don't count me out" hunter growls his ax's fires from the stage spinning towards them slashing the wires lucian slides on the wire before its cut landing on the opposite end of the stage "stop you two" glynda says "hunter is the winner" she says "Lucian like I told Arc watch your aura " everyone look seeing hunter was in yellow and Lucian's was gone entirely "I don't see that as a problem glynda" Lucian says she points out the blood dripping from his arm "I have my teammates right" he says glynda nods "and pull another stunt like that you and miss Zero will be given detention!

The three go to leave but someone stands in there way "can I talk to him for a moment" "what do you need blake? Lucian ask with a smile under his mask "I just want to ask you something" she says Lucian nods to the two and they walk off "meet me at the cafeteria " he says the two nod turning towards that direction he looks at her "what do you need then" he says she nods "I want to know how you could see in the dark" she said "I couldn't " he says nonchalantly "I was just following the blood" he says. She looked at him a bit confused "the wires I put my blood on some of them to see where to walk on the stage the rest was pure instinct " he says waving his hand "but can I ask you why your asking me not like you could see me" he stops leaning forward a type of gleam in his eyes fired at her like bullets "right" she stares at him for a second then walks off he grins under his mask as he walks towards the cafeteria.

He sees Zero and Chris already sitting at a table two groups of people sitting with them he sighs 'I must have given them a mixed signal for them to sit with us' he walks over grabbing a tray and walking with it over to the table taking a few things he reaches out for an apple but someone else grabs for it he looks up seeing hunter glaring at him his team behind him Lucian growls setting his tray down so does hunter glaring back at him the two wait a few moments only the teasing of a girl at one table and the sad batter of a boy from another swayed in the room Lucian smacks it up in the air jumping back and dodging hunters ax's he fires up grabbing it "arthur" hunter says arthur sighs but lifts his weapon "what were playing with friends" Lucian says before arthur fires a shot fly's by knocking his shotgun from his hands Hunter jumps up after Lucian slashing again Lucian blocks with Silent Night the apple hits the weapons the two extend there arms after it as it goes flying towards the tables.

Hunter rolls landing running towards the apple Lucian fires one of his wires tripping him hunter growls cutting it Lucian jumps onto one of the tables running across Hunter throws his ax's towards Lucian who slides under but fly's in the gaps firing under the tables he looks seeing a red skirt and a white one he grins "gear sword" he says it drops down the wind gusting under the table pushing him faster through he fly's out from under rolling he roars slashing at hunter who's already bringing his ax's down the two jump back seeing the apple land in a brown hair kids hand who's holding onto a bunny girl he laughs taking a bite the two stop fighting there faces darken.

The two look at each other shaking hands they nod, the two walk forward the guy looks at them "what do you" two fist connect to his face sending him flying "**BASTARD**" they roar at him "Zero this guys a scum bag" he says she stands up her drill arm coming out the boy who helped them before sees it running out of the room screaming. "Cardin hey let go of" the three stop talking the black aura coming of the two "**THE FUCK DID YOU THREE SAY" **their voices still in sync. "your on your own" they yell running Cardin looks back seeing them and the girl walking forward slowly they hold him down on the table "you think they heard my idea" the orange hair girl says the black hair boy with the magenta piece in the front sighs "I don't think thats the case. **"ARE YOU READY**" the two say Zero walks forward her cloak on only a bright red eye shinning under the darkened face "preparing thermal drill count down three two" she fires her arm forward a blood curdling scream no one could get out of there head.

"You drilled into a students backside" Zero shakes her head "I drilled into the hole" for once Ozpin didn't sip almost spitting up the coffee "I see" he says "you realize how lucky you are she healed him right after we have the tapes its not the most respectful sight " he sighs "but it looks like you were defending another student so" he stops seeing the confused look on the three "Velvet" he says pointing to the bunny girl" the three smack a fist into there palms "oh" they say in sync. Ozpin sighs taking a sip of his coffee "I'll let this slide but I want the truth and I expect you two to do some extra work seeing as Zero is your weapon you'll be doing her amount" he says Lucian shrugs "whatever you say but do you think I could have a copy of that tape you only live once might as well let anyone who wants to see that see it " Ozipin sighs "fine seeing as you can't see the victims face I'll allow it. Lucian notice as they left a small smile on his face shrugging of to be the lighting in the room "seeing as were stuck doing this together truth will end after were done" Hunter nods in agreement "alright then Zero turn of kill execution for criminal thirty five" she nods her eyes going back to her original color Lucian looks at hunter who shakes his head "I don't want to know" he says.

**Thats it for this one if you got any suggestions or just want to say something PM me or review if you have an OC for the two open spots on Lucian team PM or review as well. Now time for everyone segment of information dump! Hunters Sembalance Silver flesh allows him to cover his body with well silver makes it hard for him to swim but can stand at the bottom of a lake or ocean because he can continue to make his body and inside tougher making him breath less but letting him breath under water. Lucian use a thing he calls web dance where he follows his wires directly to his prey attaching a wire to them or listening every time they hit one sadly it doesn't work in rooms with light since they won't bump into the wires as much and he won't have to rely on feel and touch. Explained during the fight Zero continues to increase in power like Yang dose but it builds up in a different way at the beginning before the two even hit each other she was already increasing in power holding some in reserve every time she gain some she'd but eighty percent of it every time she increased meaning when lucian complained about her abilities she pushed all that energy out at the same time.**

**Chris carries around her rifle and knife everywhere its allowed and a few other tricks she has in store that will come up later but she is precise with every shot if she misses its either a warning shot or she doesn't care enough to hit you or aim at you. The reason there fight was so simple is because Chris and Archer are two different types like in the first fight it wasn't a given who would win Zero if she had not gotten some of yang's hair would have lost in the next few minutes seeing as her power would continue to increase but the sudden decrease after overdrive had finished would have caused her to pass out or show up with no aura at all. One more thing Glynda never check or got the chance to see Hunter or Lucian's Aura till she order them to stop Lucian was empty when she looked alright then thats it till next time bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Load it in" the man says walking off from the four loading a few guy's stood outside as well walking back and forth "sir some of the men have gone missing and the ones who went after them haven't reported back all we got is this message from one of them. He lifts a small screen showing the an running looking back quickly "something found us sir it won't stop coming we gave it everything we got but it kept vanishing before I realized it me and James where the only ones left but it rip him in half " the man stops looking around the camera following his view a pair of glowing eyes in the shadows the man lifts the gun firing screaming the eyes vanish the camera catches a shadow moving weirdly on the wall the man drops the camera and the gun screaming you can see him clawing at his head something like a crash is heard over him he stops screaming falling next to the camera a piece of glass sticking from his head a hands lift from the shadows dragging him away. The man sighs "did you remember to give all the payments? The man shakes his head "I'm not apart of that James was" the man nods "there coming " he says with a sigh "you want to call Johnny he can patch us in with there leader" he shakes his head "I think he's got enough problems" "why's that" he says "the doctor's visiting him.

"You didn't have to kill all of them" the woman complain pulling the glass from the back of the mans head his mouth still wide with fear the figure looks back her there eyes shinning brightly "I know you and me aren't the best partners but Johnny said Lucian had came here searching for his precious weapon " the figure walks forward sighing, the tips of his hair shined red while the rest was a black that seem to be as dark as a pitch black room. He runs his hand through his hair lifting his hand high a three blade weapon fly's into it contracting into itself he puts it on his side grinning "right he's here I've been waiting awhile " he says chuckling. The woman sighs she wore a silk white dress that seem to flow carelessly in the windless alleyway her silver hair contradicting his black she was bare footed while he wore a pair of black boots he also wore a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt chains wrapped around his arms as if clothing themselves. He puts on a pair of glasses the shine from his eyes suppressed by the dark shades he walks over to the edge of the alleyway ushering her to follow she nods dropping a piece of glass on the small device destroying the camera.

"So the doctors here" Lucian says sitting in class the talking about one of his adventures wasting an entire class period on it "yeah he said if you could come by he showed you what he found something precious to you" Lucian's eyes flash for a second under his mask "special? "I don't understand either but he said that he found something that might interest you he said to meet him at the port in a few weeks can you make it? Lucian sighs "I can I'll be there don't worry about it " he looks over Chris was writing in her journal the small red book that held her thoughts and secrets he tap her she closes it looking at him with a confused look "more of us are showing up" he says with a grin. She stares at him like the subject was known world wide he smiles under his mask "right you are my intel beauty " she looks away he chuckles "did I hit a nerve? She goes for her rifle under the desk "kidding kidding" he grins "don't need that many holes in me right?

She nods stopping "turn up your ear piece" she says he nods turning up "we've got some moles in the town searching our name we can't find them do you think you can take care of them sir" Lucian can't help but laugh out loud stopping Port in the middle of his tale he looks up seeing the three standing up "sorry teach amazing story but I've got a busy schedule " he says "and where would that be Lucian? He looks up at him silent night hanging from his side "I've got an errand to run for the family I think there protection can go over my studies here" he says walking out "family hmm well I'll let it slide this time but be sure to come back right after your finish" he nods "wouldn't miss your story for the world sir" he opens the door letting the two leave before him he takes an elegant bow and leaves.

**_Two hours later down town._**

"So what's the issue? Lucian says a man with short blue hair sighs he wears a tank top and a brown pair of jeans a wrench in hand "you tell me these boys of yours showed up screaming about some guy's chasing them" Lucian looks over he knew them they were part of his group he growls "I'll deal with them Zero Chris go back to the school this job easy enough for me to handle tell them I needed to stay behind alright" the two nod as Lucian looks at the man "so you said the doctor was here right Johnny? Johnny nods "yeah he took off awhile ago saying he need to do some shopping Lucian nods "alright that sounds like him I'll be back soon" he closes the door as he leaves leaving the few left in silence. Johnny looks over at the two with a smile on his face "its been awhile hasn't it" he said "a few months" Chris says "a year " Zero said Johnny laughed "as sweet as ever" he says "we should head back" Chris says Zero nods "before that do you have Wingless here Lucian could use it" Zero asked Johnny nods "I just finish repairs bring it to him when you guy's get back to the school" she nods walking into the back to retrieve it.

Lucian walk down the street seeing two groups of men sitting next to a pair of cars "then they ran can you believe this shit " the man tosses the smoke towards Lucian who picks it up "you the one's who fucked with those kids? the man sees lucian standing there grinning "yeah and what are you gonna" before he can finish Lucian fires the still burning smoke in his eye the man screams out in pain Lucian smacks him with silent night making him fly back "shit its him" one of them say getting in the car a few following the example two fire towards Lucian he fires his arms forward the wires wrapping around there necks he pulls tight there heads popping off the blood gushing from the top of there neck he fires a wire at the car kicking a lid off a garbage can and using it as a board to glide "shit he's connected shoot him" the driver says the guys aim out side the car lifting there guns Lucian grins under his mask he shoots one of his wires far ahead it shoots him in front of the car still holding the lid the men fire Lucian blocks with the lid throwing it through the car windshield into the driver they go swerving crashing into a wall.

The guy in the back rolls out coughing looking around he sees a pair of legs walking towards him the man panic crawling towards his gun as he reaches for it Lucian stomps on his finger the bones shatter at the angle his hand was at he screams out in pain Lucian grabs the man by his hair grabbing the gun "who sent you" he asked simply "no one it was just a prank" Lucian looks at the gun "a prank means you have the bullets to kill one of my brothers or sisters ? Lucian slams his face into the pavement three time the blood drips from the cuts on the mans face his nose facing the wrong way he shoves the gun into the mans mouth "answer? The man nods Lucian smiles kicking him of the gun "good now answer" he nods "Armageddon " he says Lucian eyes shine "they know where here? "It's a hunch well I guess not but they don't know they're all here in this city including the leader " Lucian smiles "interesting so their here been a while since we played" the man stands up shuffling forward he screams out in pain as Lucian shoots through his knee caps "I never said I was done" he said.

He walks forward smacking him across the face with the gun "tell me where the **_Sanctum _**is " the man shakes his head "they never told me said you'd or someone else catch me red handed" Lucian chuckles "right red handed" the wires slowly attach the mans body "I'll let you enjoy your red hands then I'll cut every piece of your skin till your a normal scientific prop " the man screams out in pain his flesh and blood pouring onto the cement "wait stop please I know where the Headless is" Lucian wire suddenly he takes his mask of a grin on his face. "The headless is here? The man bobs his head fast "interesting fine tell me what you know I'll allow you continue breathing I'll bring you under my protection to them your already dead you'll guide me there when I tell you two understand" Lucian says "I understand how do I know I can trust you though" Lucian gives a slight chuckle "I don't show my face to someone I don't think will listen very little people have seen my face your one of the few who'll live even if you saw only a fragment of it people will pay you for any kind of information they can get on me I've given you something priceless you can never tell anyone else and don't worry about temptation you saw what I did" he says directing the mans face towards the dead group and burning car.

Lucian extends his hand to the man who takes it his red hair singed from the fire he gives a sigh "dammit I told Diana I would get out of this " he says "you will after where done I give you payment and your set for life with protection" the man looks shocked "what " Lucian says fixing his mask "your the heartless" Lucian chuckles "of course" "doesn't that mean you" Lucian's eyes cut through him making him swell up with fear "I reach hands of kindness out to my brothers and sisters your not one yet loyalty then your my brother in arms he helps the man across the street away from the car crash as the cops arrived at the scene "why you let me live" he asked as he carries him on his back Lucian sighs "because your to soft I like my meat a bit more rough" Lucian says "being truthful though I spared you out of curiosity I never let anyone live it's my policy " the man squirms a bit on Lucian's back "don't my wires are encircling us as I speak " the notice the glistening of the wires blood trickled off them "your stronger than they said" he says "I'm just a normal every day human right now " the man looks at him confused "what do you mean didn't you use your powers to kill us " Lucian shakes his head "I wouldn't have let you live if that was the case if I remember correctly all I did was shoot a few wires at you.

The mans face goes pale "no way you weren't even trying" Lucian sighs "you guy's are like me right now only with mercy and remorse at your center he spits on the ground as if the words leaving his mouth left a bad taste "you gave me time to think about what to do its not your fault really it was the driver to busy trying to pull his gun out to actually steer out of my way or to move his head " Lucian looks up seeing the man asleep "what's this" Lucian looks over seeing Johnny "I kill his friends and kept him alive fix him up he's one of us now" Lucian lets him down into Johnny arm "alright when the doctor gets back I'll tell him till then I'll see what I can do" Lucian nods. "Your bored aren't you? Lucian smiles at Johnny question "its been awhile since anything of difficulty has show its way at my front door I'll die one of these days because of my lack of interest" he says Johnny chuckles "you could but me I've got years in me besides your dream has become ours die and I'll kill you myself" Lucian blows him off "whatever man tell Jackson and Jamie I said hi Johnny nods "will do see ya later boss" Lucian nods walking off.

A man chuckles in the darkness "he's grown" they say Johnny nods "they have" he says "I wonder if he'll be able to finish this tale he's the one with the pen lets hope he can finish writing it" he says Johnny nods "right he talk to you didn't he doctor" the Doctor smiles "yes he was with her as well they've made a little field trip with the students I wonder if he'll go straight back. Zero stops in the dorm seeing a figure sitting on the ground "are you injured? Zero ask as she approaches the blonde "what no I'm just" Zero tilts her head confused "you were with that one guy right the scary I mean nice looking guy in black" Zero nod's sitting down next to him "if you are referring to lucian then yes" Zero touches the boys head "no damage to the head your in great health for someone one in your age group I'm confused if your not injured why would you be sitting here on the ground" the boy laughs nervously a slight red smacking his face.

Zero listens to what been happening for the week Zero thinks about it "why not do what I did" she says "what was that" he ask she lifts her hand it turns into a drill "wow thats cool but what would I need a drill for" she thinks about it putting the drill away "from Lucian mouth it be to tear him apart bottom to top or rip his ass apart" the boy laughs as if its a joke looking at her for confirmation of it but she just stares blankly "oh" he says the laugh becoming another nervous chuckle Zero stops "understood you won't be back for awhile " she says "maybe if I was more like him I could stand up to cardin" the boy says the person over the intercom hears him grinning "why don't we let him cash in that wish if he's referring to me treat him like you would me till I get back" Zero nods "who are you referring to? The blonde looks up smiling "you know the guy in black Lucian he fights yeah but he seems to care for you and the girl with the rifle alot I want to be able to back my words up like that" Zero nod laying her head on his "calm down" she says "what?! his face turns red as the girl sits in his lap "you want to experience what it's like to be him then I'll act as though you are" she says laying back and falling asleep "um I in the hall way? he says "I'll cloak myself if thats what your referring to" she vanishes but her weight was still there he couldn't stand up.

He sighs "hey Jaune" Jaune looks up seeing ruby standing there "long time no see did you lock yourself out again? "oh no got it" he lifts it "so where have you been lately? "I uh..I messed up I did something and now cardin got me on a leash and pyhra won't even talk to me... I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea" he lowers his head "I'm a failure " ruby stares at him "nope" "you know your not the easiest person to talk to about this" "nope jaune you might have been a failure as a kid you might have even been a failure the first day we meet" he sulks down as far as zero will let him she continues talking to him the intercom on Zero still active "interesting speech" they says as ruby goes into her room.

"I need you to take this seriously " Zero nods uncloaked herself looking at him "your names jaune? Jaune nods "yeah short sweet rolls off the tongue " Zero leans in close smelling him "what are you doing" she nods "confirmed you do smell sweet" she says standing up jaune gets a call on his scroll "hey jaune its your buddy cardin I know your probably busy with the dust project I gave you but...I'm gonna need you to get me a bag of rapier wasp " jaune jumps back a bit worried "don't mess it up its very important" he says Zero walks over to the window opening it "I'll go collect it" she says jumping out the window her metallic wings coming out she floats there extending her hand "would you like to accompany me there? Jaune looks at the hand a bit worried "you know we could just walk" he says taking the hand she pulls him out "if that is what you wish we can continue on foot.

She starts flying "the closest one is over there" she says landing "I'll be right back with it" she says walking over her gear blade firing from he back she catches it slashing the top off the nest catching it she lifts one of her fingers sealing all the holes "they have enough air in there for awhile the liquid I use won't last more than a few minutes though I suggest a box or a container of sorts Jaune nods "I saw one back there" he says pointing behind him she grabs his hand nodding she fires into the air he screams for a moment stopping he looks around "is this how it was for everyone else" he said quietly "what wrong" Jaune smiles "sorry I was just thinking about our first test" they land she turns to him confused.

"Our first test did I miss it? "Oh right you came out of that box" Jaune said laughing "why were you in there anyways "I'm the soulless I live where I'm told" she says "oh thats um" he looks over at the box "here lets put it in here" she nods dropping it in she seals the box's "is that ok? Jaune nods "thanks um" she looks at him "are you asking my name? "Sorry I've heard it I just can't remember it" "Zero" she says "just Zero? She nods "well its unique" he says with a smile "are you always so happy? Jaune thinks about it "I wouldn't consider what I'm feeling happy" he says laughing again.

Chris looks through the window seeing the two standing there she sighs walking towards the door stopping she jumps back pulling out her rifle "your as sharp as ever chris" they say from the darkness hands fire out she fires the light burning away the shadows they move out of the way before it hits "You're weaker than before" they say firing from the darkness Chris swings her rifle upwards they pivot to the left slashing at them with there weapon Chris blocks with her getting knocked back she feels something grip her rifle looking back she sees a hand grabbing her gun the other hand pushes her forward she rolls pulling out the knife the guy slashes downwards Chris blocks with the knife blocks with the knife kicking them hard in the gut.

Chris slashes backwards knocking away the piece of glass coming at her she looks down something goes to connect to her shadow she jumps hitting the wall she pushes of stabbing her knife into the roof looking down she sees a giant hand firing towards her she pulls the knife out then throws her knife through the shadow it rips apart as the knife pierces the ground. as she goes to land the guy runs up kicking her hard she goes rolling she slowly stands up stopping as something came close to her throat."What do you two want" Chris says standing up straight not moving as the guy and girl came out of the shadows "we just wanted to say hello" the guy says "right weren't you suppose to be out killing off random shapeless? The guy sighs "yes but I found out the party was move here so I came here so where is he" Chris sighs "he left awhile ago" she said "to? The girl ask "don't know you know him he doesn't like telling us much" the guy nods "well you'll be coming with us till he returns" he says Chris sighs lifting her hands to her they cuff her walking her forward.

Lucian slumps against a tree "prowess that what we call it boy" the figure launches forward slamming him through the tree Lucian gags pulling out a piece of wood from his side and throwing it at him he lands on a branch looking around "your not playing fair " Lucian growls "fair boy is that what you want" the figure fires up breaking the branch that Lucian jumps from Lucian grins his wires fire from the gauntlets "you know I hate fair" Lucian says as the wires tighten around the figure "you've gotten better master will be happy to see that" the figure says Lucian grabs the figure throats tightening his grip "right teacher's got a strange way of showing affection" he says "he does doesn't he" the figure smiles the wires release so does lucian patting them on the shoulder.

The figure lifts their hands a slight glow coming from them the hole in Lucian's side closing "I love it when you do that" he says with a slight grin. The figure nods taking a step back with a smile they speak "were going at it again? Lucian grins "no we got other problems to attend to a pest problem is the best isn't it" he says. Bright eyes shine in the woods the two go back to back he lifts silent night the other pulls up a normal staff he smiles "of course the insects always try to crawl away its best to stomp on them give them pain in their last moments. "I'll rip apart the ones that direction you do it in the other " they both grin "lets show them what fear is" they both roar firing at the creatures of grimm.

**_Thats it for this one I actually had a hard time with this one I'm trying to give the general idea of where everyone stands strength wise. Time for another one of your favorite segments information dump ah the crowd goes wild. The two figures who appeared at the beginning and the end and were mentioned various times through this chapter along with the doctor who showed up towards the end. Lucian can use his wires in many ways they have multiple setting and are and always changing weapon like silent night even though most of them have an obvious weakness take Silent nights blade foot version you can easily take him out if you get close or the hammer version he's to slow to inflict damage against a fast enemy or someone with a long reach weapon. This applies to the gauntlets his wires come from as well, taking his gas into the equation he's already limited and when he's using his wires to shield him and allies he can't attack and if you can see the wires you can break through._**

**_Now with certain traits you've not gotten to see will sap all his gas at once meaning he'll only be able to use silent night so that means he either needs to release one of the bolts or fight with silent night only giving him a large disadvantage. In his normal form with no bolts released he could probably barely beat jaune without his gauntlets he's skilled with silent knight but it still only a golf club in that form so he'll lose alot more. Information on certain things next Shapeless Heartless Wingless all things that have a lower meaning like soulless I'll explain it now so you won't be confused its a classed use to classify a certain...stopping myself that part a secret just know its a classifying took and lucian and Zero have two you already know one of theirs so just try to guess the other you know most of them anyways there's other's with more than one but I wanted to tell you those two had them for this info dump._**

**_Ok moving on the story line yes its been following it but I have to take the diversity of having these other characters in first that and you guy's need to know what they are which is actually coming up soon wow this is actually a large info dump with alot of extra babble in it sorry about that well I guess I should leave it at that alright see ya._**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Fair warning this chapter has some type of gore inside of it if you do not wish to see this I suggest you read till you meet the mysterious duo and find where it speaking of Jaune again or just skip the chapter.**

"Freeze" the boy says the woman stops chuckling "you truly are annoying boy" the woman throws something at the boy who slashes with his sword lifting his pistol he fires at her she fires around a corner before the bullets can hit. The boy swears under his breath firing forward he begins chase flipping around and aiming his pistol "what do you think you'll gain from attacking a shapeless? The boy stops running reloading his pistol "for the sake of the millions who've died by the hands of that monster I'll stand by this sense of justice till I die" he turns quick the woman stopping mid attack his eyes seem cold from the fire he had before he fires she falls back the right side of her face blown away" he sighs "if you wouldn't have try to run I wouldn't have had to do that" he takes to his knees praying quickly then standing up as the woman vanished slowly in a black mist "you killed another one of our kind" someone says he turns quick going to aim but they grab his hand. The boy glares at the figure "doctor" he says "good evening to you as well such a beautiful moon don't you think" looking at the moon in the sky "right" the boy says going for his sword "do you think you can win? The boy stares at the doctor for a second kicking the doctor jumps back smiling "I'll take that as your answer then" the doctor says with a smile as the boy lifts his gun firing.

"Is that all you got" the boy growls Lucian falls to a knee panting "dammit there were alot" Lucian says adjusting his mask "right you use the mask still" the boy says walking over a blue light emitting from there hands he puts it over Lucian "this should give you a boost of energy. Lucian nods "thanks" he says "no problem" the boy says standing up "fourth wave of them" he says pulling his staff from a dead Ursa head "right you think they'd learn by now" lucian pulls Silent night from out of a creatures mouth walking over with a smile under his mask "same way as before? Lucian nods turning quick and smacking one across the head "whoever kills the most buys the other a round of drinks" the boy grins "now your talking my language" electricity starts emitting from the staff as he smacks them shooting it off or waking them with it "oh you really are serious" Lucian says. Lucian lifts tosses Silent Night in the air shooting wires onto it "then let me get serious as well" he use the wires to increase his range smacking them and slashing through them with the wires and golf club.

"And she's here because? Phyra looks at Zero with a weird type of anger Zero and Jaune didn't understand Jaune saw the anger for sure but something else linger in that spot as well "she was just showing me in right" Jaune says she tilts her head in confusion "I thought I would be allowed to stay here seeing as my key is inside the room and Chris and Lucian have vanished" the flames died down in Phyrra eyes she looked at the girl with a bit more sympathy now not much but enough to let her stay in the room not enough to let her go take a shower with Jaune. "I don't understand the problem" she says as she gets undressed "it might be to much for jaune" Phyra says "understood I will cloak myself" she says going over to the door still taking off her cloths "um Zero could you please wait until after I'm out. Jaune heard there conversation peeking his head out and smiling "understood" she says with a slight nod she walks over to her cloths gathering them from the floor.

Zero sits on Jaune's bed quietly without blinking without doing anything just analyzing her eyes seemed blue but the there was a red tint to them at the time "so" Nora shoots over sitting on Jaune's bed with her "where you from what do you like to do who's those two people your always with why are you with Jauney do you like him do you ren guess what she likes Jauney" she manages to say all that and more as she talks at light speed to her. Ren sighs "before suggesting something Nora" he states calmly "allow her to answer first" she nods "right so" Zero looks over at Nora "I have no origin I have no hobby Lucian and Chris I am to treat Jaune like I would Lucian I have no dislike for him or like other than his smell and calm nature in terrible situation I'd say I feel neutral towards him and your last question was a repeat of the question I answered" she shoot out her answer as fast as nora ask "when talking to you should I always apply a fast speech setting or is going calmly fine? Nora thinks about gasping "you have to tried Ren's pancake's there the best" Zero nods "I'll keep quick speed on then.

Zero sits with Jaune on his bed "I know I said that I wanted to be like him but I meant stronger with more courage you know" he says quietly trying not to wake the other members of his team Zero had crawled into Jaune's bed while everyone was asleep waking up Jaune when she wrap herself around him he almost scream but he manage to catch himself. "Courage can be built up with certain sensation or experiences suggesting a family members death will cause a sense of hate inside said person making them more prone to go the distance or having something special to take care of that will make them want to be as strong as possible and protect it. Jaune thought about it "then what was Lucian's? Zero thinks about it "it be all of them" she says "but you didn't allow me to finish the third be an sensation of pain or pleasure its connected to the first to but can be use in a small burst such as this" she leans in close biting his ear he goes to winch but instead calms down.

"Why didn't that hurt? Zero pulls away from him looking him in the eyes "I allow myself to give you both pain and pleasure the two canceled each other out but you did something normal people wouldn't " she says. "Why are you so close? He ask "why haven't you let me go where you that worried about my bite" she says tilting her head in confusion he looks seeing he had pulled her close he lets go "sorry I move on instinct" he says "see you did something you wouldn't normally do correct? He lowers his head sighing "still if where in the middle of a fight you can't just come up and bite my ear and make me a hero" he says "you don't have to be a hero you just have to get the job done correct? Jaune nods she gets closer to him wrapping her arms around him and laying her face in his chest "then allow me to increase your courage so you can get the job done after that you'll become a hero without even noticing it. Jaune stops trying to push her to tired to try anymore and starting to agree with her words he closes his eyes trying to get the burning red of his face and finally passing out.

"Jauney did you sleep well" Jaune groans looking up "hey Ren Nora why are you two awake so early? The member of team JNPR stood their near his bed "we were making sure you guys woke up for the field trip Nora actually woke me up" Ren says showing a small smile "did you have a long night Jaune? Jaune shakes his head looking down "Zero! Zero eyes open up her hand lifting quickly a pistol clutch inside of it everyone backs up a bit "someone's not a morning person" Zero lowers the pistol then waves her hand the pistol suddenly vanishing. "So what's going on here? Jaune looks at Zero hopping she explained it like she did to him "another example? She questioned he nods she looks at them they nod "understood" she crawls over to Jaune grabbing him by his shoulder and propping herself up using her other arm and his leg he bites his ear he goes to winch but stops she sits there for longer than before than lets go looking at them "do you need another one?

The group shakes their head "I didn't mean that" Jaune says his face turning red "I didn't think you have it in you Jaune" Nora looks a Ren confused. "well we should wake up her next " Nora says skipping over to the other two's bed "quick Zero can you get up" she nods standing up "wha-what happen to your clothes?! Zero looks back tilting her head in confusion "Lucian told me to be a real man you must sleep naked" she lifts her arm flexing it "I don't think that would imply to you" Ren says to her "understood I'll use the preset Johnny set up then" she walks over to the door exiting the room then walking back in with a maids outfit on "aren't we going out into the woods? Jaune says yawning "understood" she changes into a white tank top and pair of pants "well its better than everything else so far" Jaune says.

"Oh seems like I've got a call" Lucian says looking at his ear piece he puts it back on "Lucian its been awhile" Lucian grins "who do you have this time? The person on the other side laughing "you should know they didn't have theirs on till now" Lucian sighs "Chris you've got to stop holding back next time give it all you got. A chuckle on the other side "when I see you I'm gonna rip you in half" he says the ear piece goes to static Lucian sighs "get up Light where heading out" Light sighs putting away his staff "what about master" Lucian shrugs "he's not my fucking problem besides we stay in the woods and well die ourselves. He shows a smile extending his hand Light nod taking it "I'll heal you once we think were safe " Lucian nods "got it I'll hold out till then do you mind if we go get some gas as well?

Zero goes to sit on Jaune's lap but Jaune moves she lands next to him she looks at him confused he looks around no one notice he sighs "we have to eat then we get our gear" Jaune says "then we got to give him the" Jaune thinks about the box "I'll cloak myself if things get out of hand" she lift her hand "I won't use my hand" she says her red eyes appearing and her drill hand coming out. Jaune laughs "right" he says "please don't" he says she nods looking over "your comrades and allies are coming" she says quietly" he looks over seeing his teammates and team RWBY walking over they sit down quickly "so Jauney boy why Zero with you? Yang ask "right isn't she" Ruby stops herself "thank you for not sharing that" Zero says to the four "well she said she be with me for awhile she got locked out of her room and she's been following me ever since" "looks like your manly charm finally kicked in" Weiss says the sarcasm in her voice hitting Jaune "actually to be exact he has a sweet smell and taste" Zero says "how would you know what he taste like" Ruby ask confused "I'd rather you not explain that" Jaune says to Zero" she nods "my apologize but he'd like me to not say anything.

**_A short while later._**

The group walks through the woods glynda giving a short explanation of what they be doing "I'll cloak myself now when you need me call" she says falling back he looks to she but she already gone "come on Jaune lets go" Cardin grabs him dragging him along. Jaune walks around collecting the Jar's of sap "this is gonna take forever" he says sighing he turns around seeing more then their was before "did she come by and" a floating jar falls into next to him "thanks Zero" he says with a smile picking them up. "You got the sap good now come on" Cardin drags Jaune over with the rest of CRDL standing their Cardin explains about the wasp he collected and that they enjoyed the sap from the trees he gives Jaune a jar telling him to throw it. A figure in the shadows grin "_show time"_ a scream the group looks around seeing three people running towards them "Ursa " Yang grabs the boy "where" she says "back their its got Cardin " "blake Yang go tell Goodwitch well go and" two figure appear on either side of the group "I'd stop what your doing if I was you" the guy says lifting his weapon the girl sighs pulling out hers.

Jaune looks at the Ursa that came out four others behind it 'what where the others waiting for? Jaune thinks to himself as he fights the Ursa he rolls under one of its slashes slashing at it he manages to stun it going in for the killing blow he's knocked through the air he screams out hitting a tree. "Who are you two" Ruby ask "no one important " the guy says "screw this" one of Cardin teammates says running for it he goes flying back "I said to wait I already set my shadows to circle the area around you I missed two but I caught the rest good catch if I say so myself. He nods to himself "before any of you think numbers is power to us your already losing" he says hands fire out of the shadow grabbing them beowolves and ursa coming out they start clawing apart NPR and RWBY the teams scream out in pain Ruby runs over to Yang who's fighting of the large group of grim but a stinger fires out of the ground firing into her gut Yang gags as she lifted from the floor.

"Yang no" Ruby yells firing forward a group of beowolves jump in front of her pouncing at her stopping her Ruby looks in shock as a ursa grabs the bottom half of her sister and pulls down ripping her in half the Death Stalker tosses her to the side Ruby falls to her knees. "Snap out of it were all gonna die if you don't start acting like a leader" Weiss says to her she manage to hold them off a wounded Ren behind her his legs had been torn to shreds by the Ursa "can I get some" Weiss stops a beowolf slashing one of her arms off knocking her weapon from her she starts walking back looking at the group of Beowolves "get behind me" Ren says barley awake from the amount of blood loss she runs over he lifts his guns firing into the group of beowolves who kept coming "I'm coming ren" nora says dragging herself from the pile of beowolves who were eating at her an ursa walks in front of her lifting its foot it crushes her head.

"Nora" Ren yells he drops his guns lowering his head "what are you doing where gonna die if you" she can't finish they pounce on them without hesitation "Blake grabs ruby who was still sitting their shocked she manage to get out of it whole Phyrra runs up to the two her face slashed and her legs and arm gashed or bit she pants "I'll hold them off just try to find a way out" she turns towards the hoard of grim charging them before anyone can tell her otherwise. "Ruby get up" Blake says pulling the girl to her feet "we got to get out of here" she says running her over to the edge of the barrier the hands fire at her she slashes at them with her weapon getting to the barrier. "Ruby we made it help me get this" she stops she was just holding ruby's hand nothing else she looks to see the girl barley sticking out in the mass of grim devouring her "no way another one" she stops looking a fist hits her she looks up a bunch of people stood their "found another one of those freaks" one of them chuckle lifting their bats they start wailing on her she screams out in pain.

"I told you you've already " The guy says walking forward a giant scythe appearing in his hand his face falling apart into a terrible monsters face. "you overestimated yourselves and I was able to kill you all so easily it was taking candy from a" they stop talking something fires through their head blood pouring out he slowly rip in half a bigger monster standing behind him. "Shut the hell up" the grim the men everyone but the girl beaten to a pulp by the men who came out of the blue shatter Blake looks around she was in someone's arms "hello enjoy your nap honey? She looks up seeing Lucian standing their "what happen we where being attacked by grim and everyone they all " Lucian smiles "look around" he says she looks seeing everyone laying on the ground "Cane has the ability called Nightmare allowing him to cause the people see themselves die in terrible ways even a man who fears nothing would fall to this the good thing is if he doesn't kill you after you die inside you'll forget what happened but if you survive it meaning he just tortures you you'll retain that memory. Lucian smiles at the two "I told you I rip you apart didn't I?

Cane growls "you did say that your a man of so many promises Lucian but you don't have that bitch with you meaning your weaker than I am" Lucian grins "right I'm weaker " he sets down blake "I got rid of the barrier Light here will help you move everyone get them out here and report too goodwitch what happened I'll handle him" she goes to protest "you think you can fight him he'll throw you into another nightmare and then your done" he says "he already doing it to my I'm talking to your corpse right now but I smell your alive so get going I've got someone to take care of.

Jaune looks up the ursa lifts his hand slowly 'this is it' he thinks to himself 'I'll die like this' he chuckles to himself 'I did it protecting my friends I guess I get to die like a' he stops 'no a hero would've won I'm not a hero' the arm starts going down "Zero" he says quietly blood splatters on his face his eyes widen "Zero" he says again lifting his hand "you called " she says holding onto the tree the ursa claw piercing through her chest "Zero why did you" she leans forward biting his ear "I'll give you the means to fight with the bite of your ear" she says he turns red 'you can't just bite my ear and I'll become a hero. Jaune nods "I still haven't finished my job" he says she nods "you'll be like him so I'll allow you to use me at your full power" she leans forward "close your eyes or you'll feel it more " she says he nods closing his eyes the ursa lifts its other hand going to strike she leans in doing something a flash Jaune's aura connects to Zero knocking back the ursa.

Jaune opens his eyes looking around to see just the Ursa 'was I dreaming? Jaune says looking for his weapons seeing them far off 'you weren't dreaming and don't go for them use your power to fight' he stops looking at his arm his arm was covered in a large amount of white armor three tubes at the top steam fires from them he looks down even further seeing a large white sword "your purity created this form" the sword says "Zero" he ask confused "don't worry right now you need to fight" Jaune nods he goes to run but in a flash as he steps he's in front of the ursa he so surprise he barley slashes at the ursa he cuts through it falls in two the others fire at him he jumps back flying into the air "wow Zero your amazing" he says "this is your aura your power creates these powers" she says calmly.

He fires forward again slashing a white blast coming from the sword cutting through the other two the last two fire at him he lifts his hand and a large thing of aura creates a giant wall stopping them. "Try putting your aura into your new armored arm and forcing it through your hand" Jaune nods lifting his hand then pushing forward thousands of white slashes come from his hands destroying the trees the hill side and the ursa he sits their staring at his hand. His arm and sword shine in a white light firing from him and floating in the air for a moment the light vanishes and Zero falls to the ground "what was that Zero how did you" "thats her if you want to say sembalance she creates your inner weapon from herself. Jaune looks over seeing Chris standing their "Lucian's fighting Cane and Mary"she says calmly Zero stands up nodding stumbling forward "your wound sit for a moment" Jaune says Zero looks at him in confusion "did you need me to do something" she says tilting her head to the side "um no I was just worried about you" he says a small hint of red on his face.

Lucian lifts his hands back "time I show you what I can do with these" the wires explode from the gauntlets "if your not taking this seriously neither am I" he snaps his fingers and the shadow hands fire towards his giant mass of wires the wire make to giant towers firing toward the two. The shadow hands hold the wires their for a second but the wires fire through the light shinning off them "shit" Cane says going to move so does Mary "already took care of your movement" he says the two look seeing wires around the area "do you think I just broke your illusion without even thinking about it? The mass of wires hit the two destroying the ground where they stood he sighs. "Third Constriction technique Pile Driver" Lucian shakes his head "fuck teach got the stupid names stuck in my head" he looks over "submit? Cane standing their nodding so does Mary "good I was sick and tired of trying to kill family" he says hugging the two "welcome back you two" he says the two nod "you've got an interesting group of people this time" Cane says. Lucian shrugs "I was hopping I get the twins to come by guess not anyways how are you making this up to me" he says to them the two shrug "dinner? Lucian sighs "three weeks of free dinner from you two thanks.

**Thats it for this one this was short it was suppose to be longer but since I've been sick I haven't gotten the chance to really work on it this seem like a good stopping point first Chris was never in danger. In Lucian's group to prove to someone your the actual person after a long period of time you kidnap someone stronger than you or fight Lucian or whoever your trying to convince this time they both had to confirm it so Chris stay with Cane to get Lucian's full attention on the matter. No pairing have been set in stone in this story and I haven't thought of any if you think you know who ends up with who well your probably wrong sorry well I hope you enjoyed if you have any suggestion or just want to say something PM me or Review I'll be sure to get on it and if you have an OC you want in the story PM or review as well I'll look over them and try to put them on one of the sides unless you've already decided the side thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So their here" Lucian says Cane nods Mary sitting a bit away from the two knowing how their debates go "so seeing as I'm already planning something against any possible threats why don't you tell me what you want to do" Lucian says slowly "Cane" Cane grins. The two walk towards each other "you couldn't handle the poison? Cane looks at the small vile on his side smiling he shrugs "unlike you I don't weaken myself" Lucian chuckles feeling the collar "unlike you I don't devour the innocent" Cane grins "innocent them I was only having fun I saw into their minds I could tell you how innocent they all where" "Cane it really is you" Zero walks out Chris in tow "yo Zero how have you been" Cane says smiling she nods "fine I wasn't expecting two soulless like me to show up" she says Cane grins "we got to stick together " Lucian sighs "doesn't that mean she should stick to me as well knowing that she also one of mine?

Cane sighs "right you two are the same" "Light should be back in a bit then I'll tell you everything I've gather so far Cane I expect the same from you" Cane nods "Mary" she looks at him Lucian takes of his mask leaning in close "how is it" he says Mary leans forward looking at it "fine like when we first meet" Lucian sighs putting the mask back on "thank you for being honest how is the" She smiles "you've manage to come out on top don't worry" Lucian shrugs "I already knew that but has it vanished yet? Mary expression changes "no it still wavering " he sighs "are we still being as serious as possible right now? Cane ask "when we get back to the school you can stop " he says "why the hell are we going their" Cane says "because I've got myself into something deep and " he stops looking over at the group of people "I smell something familiar from a few of them" he says "a link from before you became" Lucian looks up nodding "then we should get the rest of the group down here this might be it" Cane says "we've tried twice now alot of people died the last two times I won't allow my kind to perish for my own needs" Lucian says to the group.

"Lose the cloaks if they see them they'll know your still alive" he says "you've got bodies? Lucian looks at Chris "I already found two their burnt up so they won't be able to figure it out well say you two were lost in the woods. The two nod "alright keep your ground you know us" Lucian says turning away from them Zero follows him "so how did he preform? Zero lifts her hand "one final question it's your turn right? He grins "your preceptive as always but that's why I love you" he pats her on the head "try to stay out of harms way while I'm gone dammit your more messed up then when we play" Zero goes for her weapons "not right now I've got to talk to our friend" Lucian thinks about what he said "well let him keep that title for now follow me. Jaune helps Cardin up the two walk back down to go check on the group "I didn't see that coming from you arc" Cardin says Jaune ignores him walking over to Lucian and Zero "I think this is the first time we've talked normally or at least met in a normal manner" Lucian says Jaune gives a feeble smile "right" he says calmly.

"Do you like having Zero by your side" Lucian ask? "I um" Lucian sighs "better question do you want to be like me" he ask "I" Jaune stops again "you want strength you've got a pure heart you don't want to be like me no one would I have rewards for being who I am and you have your own. Jaune looks at him confused "Zero has free time at night she doesn't tend to sleep well if you like you two could train together so your not relying on her power" Lucian says Jaune eyes widen "you do that for me? Lucian cracks a grin from under his mouth almost bursting out laughing "it's not like that Jaune you have something different about you whether it's good or bad it bounds you to the same string of fate as me and it seems you'll be on my side I strengthen those who aid me. Jaune nods "I think I know a spot but I've got to say something to someone else first" Lucian nods "could you" Lucian looks at Jaune who had started but stop "could you help me as well I mean if your busy I understand" Lucian sighs "I'll help but it'll be fist to fist fighting can you tell me how your gonna take out something as big as one of those bears without your weapon?

Jaune shrugs "right I guess that'll be my thing don't worry you use a shield and sword meaning I can also teach you basic skills as well I've learn how to do somethings you call amazing just by living on the streets" Lucian chuckles "right now then last question" Jaune nods smiling he looks up at Lucian who takes Zero gear sword to Jaune throat "can you tell me what death is like? Jaune freezes the killing intent coming from Lucian pulls any possibility of a joke "um I've never died before...so uh I wouldn't please take the sword from my throat" Lucian sighs tossing it into the air "heads or tails" Lucian ask "I've never lost but I'll let you pick I already know it'll be heads " Jaune nods "then I'll pick heads. The sword land blade first "tails it looks like" Lucian says "but you said" Lucian eyes gleam as Jaune try's to continue "you believe your enemy? Jaune goes to talk but "yes" Jaune says sulking "don't worry worked on everyone I just use the rule that'll work on you " Lucian says to him.

"For the record Zero isn't a normal girl on any standards she's mine remember that if you ever try to take her well fight I hate when people steal my belongings" he grumbles walking of "he's joking right" he looks at Zero who was beaming at Lucian "he's what you'd call cool or amazing correct? Jaune laughs "what about me? Zero looks at him "the scent of purity" she says to him giving him a smile that no one saw much and wandered off after Lucian.

**Back at the school two days later**

"Hey Zero how's it going" Ruby says walking up to her they were in class a bit before the bell "what's going on over their" Chris was sitting next to Lucian and Mary or at least behind him he glares at Hunter who stood with his group "you think you can do better than me" Hunter growls Lucian laughs "of course I've heard this from some of the people in the school theirs some type of tournament coming" Hunter glares at him his arm turning to steal Zero over seeing the look in Lucian's eyes she bites one of the bolts. He cracks his knuckles "your lucky I was going easy on you last time" they both say at the same time firing at each other "wait" the two stop looking at Ruby "class is about to start and where not allow to use our weapons in class unless instructed " the two glares at her looking at each other then nodding "this is a truth then" he says "well fight a different way then? Lucian nods "well talk later then" Hunter nods and the two turn from each other.

"Hey Ruby" she turns around "Tanner it's been awhile " she says smiling "yeah it has I was actually planning on going into town to look at everything would you like to come with? She shakes her head "sorry I'm planning to go with my team" she says Tanner nods "when? She thinks about it telling him the date he nods "sorry I'll be busy that day oh well maybe we can talk another time" he smiles taking off. "**Sanctum **he's looking for that? The man in the suits nods "he took one of our men we manage to here this but where not sure do you still have it? they smile "of course I do if Lucian wants it he'll come for it trust me.

"A mock battle? Lucian looks at the girl with the bow in confusion "yes a mock battle I still don't understand how you could have seen in the dark like a" Lucian grins "like a what? She shakes her head "shut it" he chuckles "annoyed by me fine then why don't we have this mock fight just give me a few minutes I'll need to take care of a few things" he yells for Zero and the two walk out. "One two and fifteen" she nods biting them "better how do I look" he ask taking off the cloak "like you always do".

Blake sits their for awhile everything was quiet something fire in the darkness knifes fire towards her she jumps back pulling out her weapons she jumps into the shadows herself the light coming from sparks on the weapons lights up the shadows for a moment showing two shadows blades drawn aiming for blood. Blake stops noticing something on the floor blinking "move! The shadow that had been trying to kill her only a moment ago. The two land a bit away from the blinking light another figure running off as another explosion is set off. Blake shakes her head looking up a boy lay on top of her ears twitching on his head and a long white tail pulled back to avoid the debris. "Dammit I was to late" Lucian says coming out he looks around the area "I saw you two fighting didn't want to get in the way or at least I thought you were fighting. Lucian gives a small thumbs up to the guy "dumb ass don't give me a thumbs up for this!

The guy gets up sighing "damn that was close " he says "why you attack me? "Then try to help me that makes no sense" The wolf faunus smiles "sorry you were sitting here and I felt the sudden urge to strike" Blake thought about it as well they were going for each other blood not even mock fighting. "Dogs and cats hate each other" Lucian says "didn't think it apply to faunus who just had the extra senses and things. Lucian says seemingly not caring about the situation "actually if I'm looking how the bomb was placed it was for me. He says "this is a path I use for my wires I take the dark areas knowing since you can see you'll follow but my wires won't glisten I'd probably had waited here for you to attack since this is where I could place the most wires.

Lucian sighs "I'm sorry Blake looks like we won't be able to fight I even prepared for it as well " he chuckles he lifts his hands wires fire from everywhere in the room back into the gauntlets "looks like I don't the cat in the bag. A sigh came from the two at the joke Lucian takes a bow "I'll be on my way you two might want to use protection next time" he says waving "then it won't blow up in your face. The boy sighs "not sure if that was a joke or if you were being serious but shut it dammit" he yells. Lucian only lowers his arm turning a corner. The boy sighs "so then who are you? Blake ask The boy nods "right I'm Silver" he says smiling "Blake" she says he nods "you always walk around without anything hiding? The boy nods "I have no idea how he figure out you were a cat though" Silver thinks about it Blake sighs 'I'm starting to wonder about this bow and if its even working.

Silver grabs his knife "well I'm here for the tournament I'll see you around " he says "and why would you think I want to see you? He turns around quickly smiling "because opposite attract. She sighs as he hits the other corner "is everyone coming to this school crazy? Lucian sighs lowering his mask as he enters the room "reactivate one two and fifteen " Zero nods walking over lucian lifts his neck and Zero gets to work "we'll let these normal days go by I know something big will happen soon enough besides the game I'm playing only has a few of my pieces on the board the game won't even feel right without the others we might as well let some other pieces fall into play...right? He says to the four in the room chuckling quietly.

Zero leaves the room seeing Jaune standing in front of the door "I notice a presence behind the door I was going to drill through it and attack but it seems Lucian was right did you need something? Jaune nods "I want you to train with me I need help and what we did in the forest it was amazing I've never felt so alive before. Zero nods "I will come then Lucian already agreed if I remember correctly. Jaune nods "alright oh theirs also someone else who'll be training with us" Zero tilts her head in confusion. The two climb up the steps to the top of the building a red haired girl stood their "Phyrra you know Zero right? Phyrra nods this is the person you wanted to train with as well? Jaune nods smiling "she's an amazing fighter and she took a hit by an Ursa like it was nothing and her semblance. Jaune looks at her "you want me to do it" she ask Jaune nods "I understand Phyrra look away and Jaune close your eyes.

Without a moment passing Jaune had his true weapon in his hand his arm being compressed by the armor now on him "see amazing right and watch this" Jaune in an instant was next to Phyrra who was on the other side of the building she takes a step back "wow Jaune that truly is amazing" Jaune nods "and theirs a whole bunch of stuff I can do that I haven't even tried yet I took out an entire group of Ursa like this. Phyrra look at Jaune worried "don't worry he can only connect with me once a day" Zero says returning to her human form without the two noticing "how many times can Lucian use his? Zero face turns grim "what's wrong has Lucian never use his before? Zero shakes her head "if Lucian ever used his weapon connected to me he'd change" she says to them. The two look at her in confusion "oh um well can you tell us how he change" "no I can't it's better to just see it" Zero says jumping back "if we are going to train I think we should begin while you've both have energy" the two nod pulling out their weapons without delay.

"I found the video feed you wanted" Goodwitch says Ozpin nods "good I like to watch it then" he says Goodwitch nods starting it._ Screaming fire everywhere a large building collapses in the background creatures not grim but shadows dark like them firing at the running people and attacking them. men with guns come out firing at the shadows but with no avail "look over their its starting" someone screams the camera fires over to where their pointing on one of the broken buildings stood a giant creature that stared down the man like one the two howl firing at each other. The man like one kicks the creatures in the head sending it flying it up the creature flips its self howling loudly the camera and everything begins to shake glass shatters everywhere firing towards the creature in a tornado. The man like one lifts their hand Beowolves fire out of the shadows jumping at the tornado they get torn to shreds in only a few second. _

_The man one howls out as well the blood firing towards him gets sucked in they're arm starts pulsing from where the camera was you could see their grin they fire through the tornado their eyes black with red pupils and a yellow center. The man slams into the creature and the two go flying through the air slamming through a building. Every thing goes silent till the large creature comes out howling out everyone remains still till the man comes out as well the creature finally falling over the man howls out thousands of creatures pour out of the building the building begins to fall on top of the man who doesn't try crashes on top of him without delay the creatures still poured out though the man held up the building with one arm pushing off his shoulders it crashes next to him._

_ The camera glitches out and blood cover's it the person who had been carrying it lays dead on the floor someone picks it up a familiar mask shinning in the camera. The person walks forward through the disaster nothing coming near them they climb the steps to the top of a building you could see the entire city everything was blood and fire bodies littered the floor they set the camera on the edge sighing "this is reality" they say "and what's your problem with it? Someone says in the background "I'm bored of it they've gotten in my way twice now look at my creation it's been destroyed" "shut it you idiot its your fault for letting them out of the lab in the first place. The person only chuckles taking off the mask showing a woman who smiles "I guess your right" she says._

_The video continues to play the woman gets out of the cloaked get up showing a lab coat they put on some glasses "miss shall we be going then" she nods "of course I've had my fun here" she says "besides I just release them the rest of the world can figure out how to handle my toy's besides my son's waiting for me I've got to finish...training him I guess you could say" she walks over to the camera smiling at it "hello to whoever finds this I hope you enjoy the show I guess you've already know this but these creature their my creation or something along those lines theirs no winning no keeping them from killing everyone in this world well I've stalled them" she says winking "I don't like your world but I've given you the chance to survive build your army's and get ready because _**_Sanctum will be unlocked soon_**_" without further delay she kicks the camera off the edge...static. _

Ozpin looks at the screen not saying anything "this is one of the large cities that were destroyed by 'grimm'? Goodwitch nods "under file yes that is what it says but as you can see something else happened their and this object this thing person whatever it is Sanctum is the thing that'll unleash this same destruction to us. Ozpin looks at her "why do you say that ? She shows him a file "every city that was destroyed always said they should have listened they always leave the leaders barley alive so they can regret not listening. Ozpin nod "but why did it come to us and not our actual leaders? Goodwitch shakes her head "I don't know but if this is true me should be worried. Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee thinking about it "we can only wait if we try anything whoever knows about this will be worried but their are many people who'll be coming to vale soon fighters none the less well be ready.

Lucian sighs "**Sanctum**" he says to himself "how close are we to finding it? Cane ask "we know where it is but unless their here I won't make a move for it" he says "what do you mean I thought that you needed" Lucian chuckles "its complicated don't worry they could never keep it away from me belongs to me in the first place and I hate it when people take my toys. Cane sighs "so what do we do with it? Lucian sighs "that comes later for now Sanctum is just bait their all coming I want this time to go right the last to were stop remember" Cane nods "I do those bastards got in our way so have you already set everything up then" Lucian nods "of course by the time the Doctor and me meet up I'll have finished everything I needed for my plan to flourish. Lucian turns on his ear piece "I expect you to all be here soon? Silence over the ear piece then the sound of ripping flesh and the voice of a man screaming "oh sorry I must be messing with your dinner plans" a giggle over the intercom "I'll let you finish eating tell me the details after ok" Lucian says another pair of giggles "alright then goodnight" another scream cut short as the earpiece is shut off.

**Thats the end of that one if you have any suggestion or just want to say something Review or PM me I'll respond and do what I can do if you have any OC you want thrown into the mix I'll listen to that as well I'll give you details on things that might be needed if you PM me and will look over your character if its just through a Review. Oh and if theirs something you don't think was added into the information dump tell me as well if you have questions I can answer them their so if you've got question I'll answer them through the next one alright then till next time see ya!**


	9. Past Light

Chapter 9

**Seven years ago.**

"Come on slowpoke! The girl yells firing through the town "wait up please" he says running after her he had silver hair and wore a set of black clothing. He sighed with relief when the laughing girl stop running "I can't believe your being so slow" she says to him "what do you mean I didn't think you'd fire off before I even got a chance to run" he says smiling. She hums while she skips forward down the road the boy laughs running after. A figure sitting in a tree watching the two. "How far till we reach the edge captain " the girl yells the boy looks around "its not far from here only a moments walk from here. She smiles "then we can get their quickly right come on" she runs down the road him right behind her he fires in front laughing she smiles at him. The figure jumps over to another tree "are you watching someone again ? The figure looks over at the other who stood in distance in the woods they nod "I am" they say "what are you planning on doing" they turn away "I'm not planning anything I'm just curious" they jump out of the tree and onto another one after the two.

"Hey what do you want to be when your older" the boy ask "maybe a chef they get alot of money for their job what do you want to be? The boy smiles "a hunter of course" he says she claps "really? He nods proudly, "yeah I've been thinking about it for a year now and I want to protect my friends! She nods "so you want to protect me to then? His face turns a bit red he nods laughing she laughs as well "since your planning on being a hunter does that mean we can go past the town limits? He thinks about it for moment "I'd have to bring a weapon though my dad got this smalls word and lets me practice with it I can bring that and fight off anything that gets near us! Her eyes shine with excitement "awesome lets go prepare for it then we can meet up here tomorrow is that ok? He smiles nodding she runs over smacking him on the arm and running "tag your it" she yells he looks at her then her running after "you cheater! He calls after her "..." the figure sits in the tree not doing anything "into the woods..." A small smile appears on the figures face as they jump out of the tree.

The boy sighs quietly at the dinner table "what's wrong you haven't even touched your food? The boy looks up at his father "sorry dad I'm just not hungry right now" he says grabbing his plate and looking at his father his dad smiles "wrap it up it'll still be good for awhile meat stays pretty good even if its left out if its wrapped good. He nods running into the kitchen he wraps up the meat quickly and puts it in a bag walking over to the back door and setting the bag down. He walks back over to his father smiling "thanks dad" he says his father smiles "no problem it was a good hunt I didn't expect to find such an amazing group of game today. He starts talking about his hunt the boy listening intently.

The figure drops down looking over at the other figure "do they hate us " he ask "not you" the figure says "just me" the figure says walking off the other figure stands their for a moment then jumps into one of the trees without delay looking around large creatures moved around sniffing the air the figure watches them curiously "don't move what have I taught you" the bigger figure says "stay high be quick and don't speak" the figure says the other one nods "then do as so" the figure begins jumping tree to tree following the creatures the smaller figure following "if their heading this way that means food is also this way stay on your feet everyone. The other figure nods firing through the trees tailing the creatures bellow them.

Tomorrow morning the boy sits next to the edge of town looking around his bag at his side and a small sword you could consider to be a large dagger laying next to the bag a figure in the distance coming slowly. The boy fixes his hair quickly standing by the tree looking around "hey sorry I'm late I wanted to pack lunch for us" she says smiling he nods "no problem"he says quietly grabbing his bag and his weapon. She looks at the small sword wielder smiling "you really had one I'm glad I thought you were kidding" he smiles "no way I kid about this I'm seriously gonna be a hunter" he yells. The two make their way after another second heading off into the woods by themselves. "Tell me when do you have to be back? The boy looks at her shrugging "my dad never told me just said night was never a good time to be running around so before it becomes dark.

She nods "same here my dad told me the same thing " the two smile laughing "hey look over their" the girl says pointing a field of flowers that held many different colors. "You want to pick some with me? She ask he shakes his head "I'm gonna practice my swing on this tree" he says lifting the sword and smiling she nods "ok have fun I'll pick a few for you while I'm at it ok. He nods walking over to the tree and slashing at it his form was sloppy and he manage to only get three cuts into the tree before his arms tired out for his age it was good but he puts the sword away looking over at the girl who was running through the flowers searching for any different kinds she missed.

"Hey I finish practicing " he says after a few more tries at the tree managing to get a few more inches into the tree "thats cool I saw you were looking over here did you see what I made? He shakes his head she smiles "then close your eyes" he nods closing his eyes he feels something wrap around his neck "there" she says he opens his eyes a small group of flower were wrapped around a string now on his neck "they were the nicest flowers out there and I thought they look good on you. He blushes looking away "thank you" he says she smiles "so you like it then" he nods "awesome I'm happy" she says hugging him "thanks for taking me out here my dad always says I'm not allowed to leave town but your here with me so I think its ok. She pulls away smiling "right? He nods quickly his face turning entirely red.

She laughs "you look like a tomato " he snaps out of his mind shaking his head so the red would go away it finally did but she was still smiling about it "why don't we get lunch ready did you bring anything with you? He nods walking over to his bag and opening it showing the large piece of meat she laughs "for lunch? He smiles "my dad always said that if you've got meat eat it the hunt never ends" she nods "your dad always trying to sound really cool though. He shrugs "he is cool thats why he does it" she nods "that makes sense" the girl drops a small blanket on the ground setting down a small basket full off food he sets the meat down onto a plate she sits down on the left and him the right.

While the two eat something fires out into the field howling "one of the monsters" the girl says running over to the boy and hiding behind him he pulls out the sword. The beowolf doesn't stop jumping towards the boy who closes his eyes screaming as he lifts the sword. The figure behind them grabs it slashing upwards the head coming off the beowolf. "That was close dad said to never fight those things because their dangerous but I manage to hit it looks like that training is paying off. The boy opens his eyes looking at the figure who stood with his blood soaked sword slashing downwards so the blood would fling off with one bound they walk over. "Sorry about that I was running through the woods and saw the creature stalking over you two looks like it smelled that meat of yours.

The two look the boy wore a pair of ragged pants and a vest made of rags his face was dirty and he had short gray and black hair "who are you" the girl ask "my names Daze and I'm the greatest warrior in the world! He says smiling "why were you out in the woods? The boy ask Daze smiles walking over "why are you out here as well" he says the boy looks away growling "don't worry your secret safe with me just don't tell anyone you saw me out here my dad and me are following some grim in the area. The girl fires forward "seriously is it dangerous " the boy nods "yeah but my dad's a monster he can take out any of the grimm we fight" he sighs "or at least if he let me fight with him. Dazed answered the girls question laughing, The boy growls under his breath still.

Another flash blood fire everywhere a group of men stand scream in the center a man roaring out something to them the crowd cheers. The boy looks over at Daze who hides behind a tree he points out yelling the crowd looks at where he points charging off to find Daze who runs. The boy smiles triumphantly he looks over to see the girl looking at him angry "Hunter why? She screams at him running off after the crowd. Hunter fires up looking around. His team was still asleep "That nightmare again the last parts I can't remember it just flashes to that last scene why can't I remember what happens before" he says. He shakes his head "I'm sorry I'm so sorry " he cries to himself for a few moments finally stoping. He lowers his hand towards under his shirt pulling out the dying flowers a locket sits under that. He shakes his head "the bastard who kill you I'll find them and kill them myself" He says quietly clenching the locket with all his strength.

**Thats it for this one if you have any suggestion or just want something PM me or just review. Their will be a part two but in the future when certain events are cleared and everything is explain no need to rush the story but I think that it might be time for some fun with theses characters I'm planning on doing something special for the next chapter I think that it'll bring the story some type of balance I hope you guy's enoyed this chapter and I'll be done with the next one soon I've already started I hope you enjoyed till next time I wish you the best of luck and goodbye!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Screaming a blood curdling scream could be heard in the abandon warehouse "this is the punishment game I remember playing this with you once right? The man shakes his head as they lift the sharpened metal crosses and hammer "don't worry I remember how this feels if your like me" they grin "you'll heal right up" another scream echo's through the warehouse with the sound of a hammer hitting metal and the gore like sound of flesh and bone ripping apart as something is driven through it "_please...please stop...I'll tell you everything"_ a grin is placed on their face they walk out from the shadows "_lucian please I-"_ lucian grabs the sharpen barb wire wrapping it around the mans leg and tightening it the man screams out as lucian ties it as tight as it'll go he starts walking over to the other end of the barbwire grinning as he grab a switch. "_No please Lucian!_ He chuckles "are you begging ?! he starts laughing louder his eyes giving his murderous intent away "I only want one thing from you...so please...suffer. He pulls the switch and the electric current fires through it the man screams out in pain once again "not enough your not getting enough pain!

Lucian grabs a lever as he pulls a large quantity of cold water is dropped on the man the current fires through that the man stops screaming shaking foam coming from his mouth his eyes begin to role back Lucian snaps his fingers and someone flips the switch Lucian punches the man his eyes begin rolling back to the other side. "Who said you could die ? The man eyes widen as a tray is pushed over toward Lucian who grins happily "your birthday presents have arrived" he says lifting up a small scalpel "a doctor once told me this" he says "the most pain is in the small cuts you make" he walks forward with the scalpel his grin never leaving his face. Two grins were in the dark they licked their lips at the scene wanting to go in themselves "my lovely pair of monsters did you want a turn" Lucian says holding the scalpel out towards the two grins they look at it with hunger in their eyes the blood trickling down the mans body and the small cuts already made in him even Lucian standing their ready to punish him seem not as scary as this.

_"Not them please lucian they'll they'll _" Lucian grins "in that case please my little lovely's play for fifteen minutes while I make a call" he tosses the scalpel in the air walking off a grin on his face "I'm sorry Johnny" another blood curdling scream this one it wasn't as human as the last it shook to the bone the embodiment of pain laid wait in that warehouse "Lucian your not with those two are you where's Zero or Chris? Lucian chuckles "their at school while I play hooky now then" another scream this time it lays out longer "**_no more no more no more no more!_ **Lucian turns back towards the warehouse "I've got a double date don't want to keep them waiting " he ends the call walking in.

The man eye was in a small metal tray a bloody spoon an a old flat head screw driver laid next to it the man was missing three fingers on his left and four on his right no tools he saw the blood on their faces. "Was my food delicious? The two grin walking over to him "_it's been such a long time lucian_" the one to the left says **"is their a reason you've requested us here? **Lucian chuckles "do I need a reason to see you two? A smile hit the two face that were still covered in blood "_no you don't I guess" _the other one chuckles "**so then Lucian will you partake in this meal with us**? Lucian looks over at the man who was looking up at the sky crying Lucian lifts his hand the two grab it and start biting "gladly" he says walking forward with the two focus on his arm.

"My head " the boy says looking around "he beat me didn't he" the boy sighs standing up "why'd he leave me though me alive is alot more of a threat than if I'm dead? The boy shakes his head "no I should focus if I can find them I can end this " he clutches his fist "alright I should get going to my next destination " he looks over at the large dust plane "hopefully they might know something. The boy doesn't take long getting himself fix up he was bruised all over and a few cuts covered his body he pulled out off the large hole he was in looking around a crowd of people stood their an ambulance standing out side "did you guy's find the body? One of the paramedics ask the others shake their heads the boy pulls down his hat walking past everyone in the crowd "I might have got him better than I expected then" the boy says walking over to the dust plane.

"So you always come here then" Silver ask Blake nods flipping the page in here book "cool cool do you want to fight? She looks up at him with a 'why look on her face. He sighs "I'll just take that as a no" he says leaning back in his chair "why do you always come here? She ask him he smiles "I think it be obvious I'm here for my health you know old dusty books are work on colds. A smile appeared behind the book and he grin "see you got the joke thats why I'm here" "to tell joke? He smiles "yep I'm so into my jokes I got a book for it" he says lifting a history book "I'm not sure if that was suppose to be a joke or not" Blake says "lets go with joke and see what happens from there.

"See Tanner if you add the scope to this it'll only be weighting down your weapons " Tanner nods "but if we add a force grip in the back" Ruby eyes shine "we can make up for the weight in the front" the two high five each other grinning. "Are those two serious" Weiss ask she looks over seeing someone on the lower floor seeing someone who blew a kiss she glares at them smacking it away "what about Daniel? Zero the person on the lower floor jumps something appearing under them they jump again catching the railing with one hand and flipping over landing on the ground with a smile "was my name called? "Yes what's your relationship with her" Zero points to Weiss "its more or less a friendship I thinking of increasing" he says smiling Weiss looks away "in your dreams" Daniel laughs "then I've collected many vivid dreams haven't I seems as though I'm having one right now.

Jaune sighs at the sight 'I feel bad for you' he thinks quietly to himself looking at Zero who was focus on the subject at hand Chris was sitting in a chair a bit away from the group next to Mary and Cane went out. "Anything new from Lucian ? She shakes her head "I'll call him" she says after a moments wait a blood curdling scream filled the room Chris turns off the ear piece looking at the group "what was that Chris? Yang ask grinning "a horror movie or something " Mary nods "we were watching a trailer but it closed on us and we can't get it to open anymore though" she sighs Chris nods. "Oh if you get it open let me see I love horror" Daniel says grinning "how can you be into that putrid garbage? Weiss ask "no idea just peaked my interest one day come with me sometimes I'll show you it isn't that bad.

Tanner nods "maybe we should all go to the movies it might be a nice experience. "the movies? Someone says stepping forward a red headed boy smiles "Leon where's your sister" Chris ask Leon smiles as Chris pushes herself back to avoid the blade "its been awhile hasn't it " she whisper something that makes Chris growl while she paled a bit. "If your here does that mean Lucian is back" Mary ask Leon looks at his sister "Lex you said he was sill enjoying his lunch didn't you? Chris stands up glaring at the two "what did you do? Leon smiles "he enjoyed it don't worry about that.

"It's been awhile" Lucian says looking at the man who was laid across a table figures sitting their pulling pieces of him off and then making them vanish with the opening and closing of their mouth. Lucian falls to his knee's looking at his arm growling to himself "looks as though your having problems. Lucian looks up "Poison" they smile at him "you've been waiting take your prize" they say lifting their arms in acceptance Lucian growl again bearing his teeth he fires forward his teeth ready to go but he stops himself. He stands their in front of them as they lean forward kissing him "its been awhile since you've taken in my poison's like this. Lucian falls to his knees again his body finally relaxing the pitch black warehouse begin to fill with light "you've become such a monster doing something like that to a man like this " Lucian teeth no longer bare he only gives a small chuckle "it's been awhile since I've had to deal with the basic form of it. He grabs his hair shaking his head "do you need more " they ask leaning forward slowly he grabs their arm "stupid question" he says pulling them into an embrace.

"So do you need anymore info? Leon ask smiling "I don't think she likes the fact he's relying on us" Lex says grinning "would you guy's calm down where trying to figure this out" Tanner says "it defeat the purpose of having the scope if we use weak rounds that only stun enemies go full force and rip apart with some heavy rounds. Ruby shakes her head "we can make an automatic if we focus with perfect aim " Tanner nods "so then you want to try? Ruby nods with happily "then lets go get the pieces see you guy's later" Yang stands up "I think I'm gonna go to " she says happily following the two "if we are leaving I'll be off now" Zero stands up nodding at the group "oh can I come Zero" she looks back to a blushing Jaune "that would be a good idea the nurse could take a look at you for the fever that seems to be bothering you" she says walking off Jaune following behind.

Weiss looks towards the remaining few of them standing up "Daniel come with me you can help me I have to go shopping and I need someone to hold my bags " Daniel laughs "of course lets go" he says walking with her Leon and Lex look at each other smiling "he was right they are interesting " Leon takes Lex hand "lets go" Leon says she nods following her brother out of the room Mary and Chris sit their for a few more minutes "should we call him again? Chris nods turning it on another scream Chris turns it off sighing "he should be more careful if he's gonna have his earpiece on" Chris says. Mary laughs "he's always been like that though Chris nods "he has.

Lucian stands up looking at them "as beautiful as I remember" they say "you've always been a crazy one though haven't you" Lucian says as he pulls his pants up and looks at them "you can wear the cloak and for what it means sorry for ripping all your clothing off like that it wasn't my attention. Poison laughs "its fine not the first time carnal desire took you over" Lucian chuckles nodding "what can I say" he says pulling on a mask and walking over to the door "and you can have your cloak back" they says handing it to him "your clothes their made out of dust then? They nod "yeah they are its always been easy to create my own clothing just takes me a moment to reconstruct it. Lucian nods "well I have other appointment why don't you tag along I needed to talk with the doctor anyways. Poison nods following him out of the warehouse into a light full of a darkness that seem to shadow over it entirely.

**Thats the end of that one if you have any suggestion or just want to say something Review or PM me I'll respond and do what I can do if you have any OC you want thrown into the mix I'll listen to that as well I'll give you details on things that might be needed if you PM me and will look over your character if its just through a Review. Oh and if theirs something you don't think was added into the information dump tell me as well if you have questions I can answer them their so if you've got question I'll answer them through the next one alright then till next time see ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So its almost time for a festival? Zero question Ruby nods Zero had been walking towards one of the dust planes to fine Lucian along with Cane chris and Mary Leon and Lex said they check as well but on their own so as the four headed to the plane but team RWBY had spotted them on the way down themselves. "We were going to go search for Lucian he said he'd be back soon but he's only been focus on doing something different completely. Cane says down "Oh so you guy's are looking for your leader your guy's team is really big do you want us to help" Zero shakes her head "no its fine he'll find me once he's ready to come back. Yang laughs "Lucian sounds like a dog that got of his leash " "that some how stings" the three stop looking over a group of three were walking by "Tanner Daniel Silver where are you three heading? Ruby ask walking over to the three "we were heading out to get some parts actually we want to increase damage in our weapons these two were interested so their coming with.

"So then this is where they've been hiding sanctum? Lucian says walking forward "Poison open the door for me" Lucian says putting some gas into his gauntlets silent night by his side "I've got to finish this up before we go in. Poison nods turning their attention to the door and touching it the door slowly started to melt away. "Your amazing as ever Poison lets move" they nod following after him they enter a large building that spread out far two cat walks over head men stood armed and ready far down someone sat on a throne. "Its been so long Lucian come here for a visit or fun" they grin at Lucian who returns the compliment "a fight you idiot" he says the wires shooting out cutting the cables to the cat walk the men fall to the ground not getting up others come out with blades and guns charging forward Poison pulls out to machine guns running forward and firing at them their weapons slowly vanish as her bullets hit them. Lucian comes from behind fighting his way through with Silent night "interesting you really want to play" their voice booms through the area two large statues made of gold stand up walking forward.

Lucian looks at poison "Deadly bite" he yells she nods shooting at him he blocks with his wires running forward jumping onto the slow moving sword and running up the arm he jumps over letting his wires wrap around the statue "bite" he growls as the wires melt through the statue breaking it into pieces the other statue punches Lucian sending him flying towards the wall Poison runs forward touching its leg and running around it the leg slash off and the statue falls to the ground Poison jumps onto it touching it with both of her hands and running upwards slashing it into thirds. "Oh that was a new trick you pulled what did you call it Deadly bite her acid touch with your wire sharp fangs interesting approach.

Lucian walks forward dusting himself off taking a bow Poison follows his example. "What have you come for" they ask "**Sanctum **give it to me you old witch" the young woman looks at him in shock "to call such a refine lady as myself a old witch you have me mistaken little boy. Lucian sighs "I've got what you want you've got what I want how about we trade" I said she smiles "Poison for **Sanctum **then? He nods "fine" she snaps her fingers **Sanctum **appears in front of Lucian he takes it using it and grinning "alright Poison from this day forward your choices are yours your no longer mine go with whoever you want" she nods "come on my little girl come to mommy" the woman says Poison smiles walking over "mother you don't know how long I've wanted to do this" she said extending her arms. She slashes and her mother head goes flying "Lucian you said you marry me if I did that didn't you~." He grins "marry you when this is all over I'll marry you of course" he says Poison smiles "can you please use my real name then" Lucian shakes his head "one or the other" she smiles "I guess I can always get you to marry me another time.

Lucian nods "Then Red lets go" she nods following him out of the room "oh and stop playing dead you old hag your just crying because your experiment didn't come running back to her old master" Lucian says pointing back to the black haired woman who sat in the chair again her men and statues back in place "you've annoyed me Lucian taken my daughter again and trick her into you calling her by that pet name then the name I gave her" Lucian chuckles "apple isn't a child name its a fruit we eat and her fruit is rare she deserves a higher quality name than that. Red smiles happily "Poison was because of her power of course the one you gave to her. The woman chuckles glaring at Lucian "take **Sanctum **and go before I think humanity needs a second chance" Lucian bows "no more chances " he says turning with her daughter and walking off into the day light.

Silver decided to stay with team RWBY while everyone else went on their merry way "so have you ever been to this festival before " Blake ask Silver who smiles shrugging "I've actually recently came here" he says laughing. "Looks like another robbery " someone says near them "who would have done this? The man next to him says "white fang hell if I know it won't be our problem in fifteen so lets just look around awhile longer alright? "Another bank robbery" Silver says sighing "the white fang what an awful bunch of degenerates " "what's your problem? The two start yelling at each other for a moment before ruby says something about a guy name roman . "Someone stop that stow away! "you no good stow away" Silver pulls out a knife going to fight but the guy runs past winking at Blake and running off.

"Well Weiss you wanted to observe the competition and their it goes. The four fire off after the boy and the two police officers. "I thinks I saw someone go that way" Zero says walking out of a corner to be knocked down by someone and someone else being knocked down as well. "Scum has hit me" Zero eyes go red she fires up wards her drill hand coming out she stop seeing Weiss "oh you four where did silver go? Zero ask looking at the girl on the ground "do you need help? The girl shakes her head the team converse with the girl who they find out is named Penny as Silver follows the smell of monkey boy. He jumps through the air onto someone window frame smelling the air he looks down seeing the boy running he lunges off the roof landing in front of him. "Hey where you come from wolf boy? The boy laughs Silver throws his knife and the boy flips over "so you came for a fight? Silver doesn't respond firing towards the boy who jumps out of the way going for his weapon stopping as another group of cops came out "well I've got to go see ya wolf boy! The boy runs off before Silver can say anything sighing he walks back over to where he saw the group "oh Silver fancy seeing you here".

"They wouldn't stop yelling" Silver said leaning against the plane "is that so" Lucian says adjusting his mask "well girls their age fight it might be a small fight though you shouldn't worry about it to much. Silver sighs nodding "alright" Red sat across from them humming "who's milk jugs " Silver ask "milk jugs name is red" Red looks over smiling "and don't let her touch you unless you want to die" Lucian says. "So Lucian where have you been? Lucian shrugs "doing a few things don't worry about it" he says with a smile. "Oh ok well call me from my scroll if you need anything alright" Lucian nods "of course " he says standing up and walking off the dust plane as it lands.

Silver sighs sitting in the plane he notice someone storm on angry "Blake? Silver says quietly following her."Lucian" Lucian looks over "oh Ruby how's it going" he says "Blake she ran off and we can't find her" she says panting "did you ask anybody else if they seen her? "She talked to Silver but he vanished as well. Lucian sighs "alright then I'll help but you owe me besides I've got an arrangement in town anyways I'll be their you look for her on your side and I'll look for her on mine alright" Ruby nods running off. Lucian sighs "almost time to take this off " Lucian says feeling the collar "then it'll start" he says smiling under his mask. "Why are you following me? Blake ask Silver sighs "because were friends" she glares at him "look I left to be alone" she says storming off Silver sighs jogging after her.

He hits a corner stopping she was talking to someone he freezes someone with a monkey tail and no under shirt he sits their for a moment waiting to see what happens the two walk off together. He lowers his head smacking the wall the bricks crack. "Right I should have known better" he says quietly. He looks back biting his lip as he stormed off. "Go with them Zero we can cover more ground like that don't worry as well I'll be with Chris Red and Mary Cane take the shadows find out some gossip a girl in black and carrying around weapons shouldn't be hard to pick up on and Leon and Lex you know how to get information from the scum bags in this town your better than even Zero. He says "its almost time to meet up with the doctor" Zero says Lucian nods "yeah I know I'll be heading their if they show up there I'll be able to deal with it.

The five depart Zero going off with Ruby and Yang and Weiss "we should check over there" Ruby says "negative if you were to check that direction our indication of finding her be off by seventy five percent" Zero says "I thought of it as seventy four percent " the four look back seeing Penny "no it is seventy four point eight seven one one two but to round it we'd go to seventy four percent the numbers and ratio for this can be deducted easy by the tenth. "That makes sense my calculation were off as well as I was just looking for her cat ears" the three look in confusion Zero only nods "I added that to the search and put in possible tail as well" Penny nods at her "that makes sense as well " Zero nods "then we should be on our way if we are to be splitting into group I suggest now be the best time to decide.

Ruby turns to Weiss and Yang who had taken off "well I guess we'll be in a group " she says to the two walking with them in the direction they suggested. Lucian sighs sitting on the side of a large crate "you have no patience as always. Lucian chuckle "its close to night doctor are my girls safe near you? The doctor laughs "one of your people have been in my care for a long period of time they've been fine" Lucian smiles "them? The doctor shakes his head "they'll becoming in awhile till then why don't you tell me about your situation to see if I'm interested in pulling in my services.

Hours pass and the two stand their Blake holding Torchwick by the neck he aims his cane firing it "your not going to help? Lucian chuckles "they've got it besides" white fang members come out aiming their guns "I want to see your power as it is now" the doctor grins "your my student" he says popping open a vial and drinking it. Lucian grins as he sees the man become large the beast grins at lucian the four attack the men without delay. Silver jumps out catching blake he slides "second time I saved you now you owe me a drink" he says grinning. Silver pulls out his knives "alright I'll take care of the grunts you and monkey boy take care of that guy. Before blake says thanks Silver fire forwards attacking the group of people.

"Like I told you this is where were suppose to be" Zero says "ah red isn't past your bed time" Torchwick says aiming his cane and firing at ruby knocking her back "shall we? Zero says her eyes turning red her metallic wings and drill coming out "yes" Penny says her weapon coming out as well the two jump down firing towards the group. Lucian kicks a guy into Mary who grabs him by his head he yells out in pains and falls over "right your powers are as annoying as canes are. "_What I thought you love my powers._ "Mary go round " Cane and Mary run forward the men suddenly they stop seeing something like a giant blade coming towards them from Cane's nightmare. Cane grabs Mary spinning her around she moves her foot out kicking all of them they go flying. "Dead Center" Lucian yells the Chris jumps back near Red who touches the top of her rifle as she fires hitting the men in the chest they fall down as their armor vanishes and the poison knocks them out. "Cure" Red runs over to the doctor who pulls out a vial she touches the contents and he splashes it out it hits all the men making them fall to the ground in pain.

Lucian looks over seeing Zero "Puppet master" Zero nods jumping over to him his wire shoot out connecting to the holds he starts moving his finger quickly a small glow coming from the wires Zero orange aura fires out she starts smashing through everything with punches that didn't even connect with its target. Roman growls turning towards the dust plane and walking inside. "Can you take care of these idiots? The figure nods jumping out crushing the ground under them. "Oh I smell a familiar scent" they say Silver kicks at the figure who blocks knocking him into a crate that broke in half slowly. "Lucian your here aren't you I Cerberus have come to challenge you" the man roars punching the ground flames fire out blowing away Blake and Penny who where close by "get the wounded out of here Zero stay with me for a moment I need you to unlock a few of my bolts.

After she does she walks leaves with everyone else "So its just you and me then" Cerberus says grinning "thats not fair to you" two giant flames appear next to him become human in form and had claw gauntlets like Cerberus "is it! Cerberus wore a red suit and sunglasses he had his hair spiking up and had what look to be razor sharp teeth he wore two gauntlets that had claws coming of them and a collar like Lucian's but with only one bolt like the front of his. Lucian grins grabbing the new Silent night that was now a set of claws themselves "your claws have never been as sharp as mine! The two fire at each other Lucian slashes with his arm but Cerberus doges kicking him up into the air Lucian growls looking down both the flames fired at him one smashes into him head first the other fire higher up firing down towards him and sending him crashing to the ground Lucian gags blood firing from his mouth.

"You've always play unfair and dirty" a voice says "and you've always mimicked our fighting style so much we changed it entirely " Lex and Leon stand next to Lucian "lets take down this poser " Leon says calmly holding a a large sword in his hand his sister holding a hatchet "how sad I thought you'd bless us with a more power form of your weapon to use something so ugly is below you Lucian. Leon says helping him up "let us release some of that inner stress" Lex says grabbing him from behind "we don't have time make it quick" Lucian says blood still coming out from his mouth Leon leans forward kissing him licking the blood out of his mouth he pulls away a bit of blood on his lip he licks it off "did you leave any for me" Lex ask "of course sister " Lex smiles moving Lucian's head towards her "don't ignore me" Cerberus says trying to move but he can't "have you notice finally you idiot theirs someone in the shadows who's been binding you the liar himself snake" Cerberus looks at his feet seeing the snake marking slowly vanishing. "Did you finish sister because it seems Snake bindings is done" Lex pulls away from Lucian the blood finally stopping "bite now" Lucian growls the two pair of eyes become yellow they fire towards him biting into him.

Lucian weapon changes into a scalpel "just enough for you to change once darling " Leon says Lex smiles standing up "DBW" Lucian says "understood" the two say jumping behind him on his sides "rip him to pieces" Lucian growl firing forward the two behind him Cerberus growls firing forward the two flames next to him "to kill the three headed beast all you must do" the three say at the same time "is remove the heads. They slash and blood gushes out the two flames vanish. Cerberus growls a small cut on his neck his collar falling off and his sunglasses hitting the ground revealing a pair of bright red eyes. "To think you force me to go all out I'll kill you all! The flames explode from his body knocking Leon and Lex away Lucian holds his ground growling at Cerberus a giant figure of fire appearing behind Cerberus the sound of sirens ring and Cerberus stops sighing grabbing his glasses "I'll kill you next time Lucian next time if you hold back remember that" Lucian only chuckles lifting the scalpel Cerberus sighs jumping through the air firing off from the area.

"What do you mean their was a giant fight at the docks" the boy says looking at the school then at the docks "dammit I'll be right their" he says getting back onto the ship as it left. "Your finally awake good" Lucian eyes shoot open Chris sits their with him sighing "this is why Lex and Leon can't fight along side you they taint your control. Lucian chuckles "their beast can't blame them for invoking mine like they did Cerberus. A chuckle in the darkness "to think the doctor meant you Snake" the man walks out his yellow slit eyes shooting daggers at him then Snakes smiles "but of course I didn't have much control over my powers and can't use the same method as you or Cerberus so I had to see the doctor. Lucian nods "mine isn't for control though it so I can increase it powers did Zero activate them yet" Chris nods "their active again. Lucian nods laying his head back "thats good to know did you get the injured out of their" she nods "although they seem more on the side of going back then anything else.

Lucian nods "I can already feel that this collar won't be needed anymore" he looks at her "and your the one who'll help me with that I already feel it so" he lifts his hand showing the still cut finger "take a bit and see if its still good. She stares at his finger "you mean" he nods "you're as close to me as Zero is at this point I need everyone to be at their best that means I need someone I can rely on to help as I fight can that be you. She nods lowering herself down and sucking on his finger. A flash different memories past present future disaster that have and will happen shown to her through his eyes things she seen with hers. She gasp letting go falling back "I told you when we were younger you were to weak to take in those kinds of memories but now you've got my understanding and the same ability as Zero so " he lifts his hood from his face lifting his neck "would you mind releasing one for me? She blushes nodding "I didn't know you could blush its cute on your chris" she growls as she bites the bolt feeling the surge of energy shoot into her she falls into his lap gasping "you took to much" he says "don't worry try locking it back up " She nods biting it again this time it felt like a suction taking it away from her.

Holding her up he smiles "you did good" he says rubbing the back of her head "no fair I wanted to play with Chris" Snake chuckles "when are you joining us" Snake smiles "I'll keep tabs for you if you ever need info call I'll make sure to pick up. Then like that he was gone, Lucian sighs picking up Chris who was still panting "it hurts but it feels good at the same time" she manages to say through her heavy breathing. Lucian chuckles "Zero said it was always tiring forcing me to carry her I see why now but like her you'll get the hang of it" he says with a smile. She nods as the two walk over to the edge of the roof "did everyone leave? She nods "then we should head out Zero probably ignore I've left her with so many need girls. Chris smacks him in the back of the head "I know your sister don't you hate her though? Chris nods "of course I do but don't add her in with Lex and Mary. Lucian laughs "I thought you where going to add Leon" Chris shrugs "it went into my head but he'd just complain wouldn't he? Lucian grins under his mask "yeah...yeah he would" and with that little sentence the two stay quiet as they walk over to the dust plane the stars like a map for them.

Cerberus kicks a guy through a window "dammit I lost" he growls "calm down big guy you just miss your chance to claim **Sanctum as yours**" Cerberus looks up "stay out of it reaper unless you want to fight him" the girl with the small skull on her head grins pulling out a scythe "I'd like to see him try Hydra. Hydra sighs "were here to defeat Lucian and get **Sanctum **if you two want to fight fine but leave me out of it I actually want to defeat him. Reaper giggles vanishing a black thing of smoke and reappearing behind Hydra "I don't think you can your life string if you follow this path becomes thiner like Cerberus tonight he'll devour both of you" Hydra moves away from the blade "at least let me try before you question me " Hydra growls. Reaper shrugs skipping away "I just want to kill the bitches around him and make him mine he always said because were so alike we could never be one but. Her scythe becomes huge in only a second "I'll slash those words to pieces!

**Thats it for this one I hope you enjoyed if you have any suggestion or comments please PM or review I'll be sure to get right on it now time for your favorite time of the chapter the information dump! Alot of events happened right now can anyone tell me who Red Reaper Hydra and Cerberus are their actual fairy tale characters are I even made figuring out Mary's simple although theirs actually a twist of who she actually is like their is with most of the others I didn't name. The things Lucian shouted out are like with team RWBY when they fought Roman in the mech. although theirs another one for most of them with Lucian even Zero and Red who you've already heard have another one that will be reveal soon.**

** If you haven't figure out I'll tell you who they pair up Cure talking about Red poison and acid abilities and the doctor life style. Mary go Round talking about when you sleep you can use the sound of one of those small merry go rounds to go to sleep and Mary get it. Puppet Master Lucian's wires act as a catalyst and gives Zero a boost of energy she gets from biting the bolts and then some also allows her to go into Overdrive with more power than usual and it increases at a higher rate. But the name comes from the fact Zero act like a doll and Lucian wires and his finger work as he and Zero were in Puppet Master. Dead Center talking about Chris accuracy and again Red's poisonous touch. Finally DBW it stands for something special that'll be explain on a later date but it has to do with something Lucian said during the story. And thats it for the information dump until next time goodbye!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So then " the boy says Silver looks at him "I'm Sun we've meet before but this is Neptune. The blue hair boy steps forward extending his hand Silver nod smacking it "nice to meet you as well" he sits in the table in between RWBY and JNPR as food goes flying by but never actually touching Hunter and his team pass by sitting down near team RWBY. Leon and Lex sit on either side of Lucian Zero taking the spot on his lap while a annoyed looking Chris sits on the other side. Mary pats her back smiling while Cane and Red eat talking each other and laughing. Lucian feels something hit him in the back of the head rolling onto the table he looks down to see an apple. He turns his head seeing Hunter glaring at him along with team RWBY their gaze actually placed behind them to JNPR.

"Hey Silver hows it goin" Daniel ask Tanner next to him with a smile planted on his face "nowhere I was actually wondering what you two were doing here you guys where talking about heading into town for one last trip before alot of assignments. Daniel laughs "well Tanner thought looking at guns was a stupid thing to do so we ended up coming back because if not we'd still be looking for gifts Tanner wanted to get something for the Ice Queen. He says with a chuckle Tanner smacks his arm laughing "it was suppose to be a surprise dumb ass " Daniel shrugs. His gaze shoots over to the three already there "you guy's want to get something to eat? The three shrug walking with the two "so you think anything you know weird gonna happen when we get in their? Daniel ask Silver and Tanner Arthur comes flying through the window a chicken leg stuck to his head he pulls it off jumping back in. "...is that...normal? Neptune ask everyone nods he thinks for a moment then nods walking in.

JNPR and RWBY say their words then Lucian and Hunter step forward . "The siege against these beast begin today" Hunter yells his team other than Arthur who jogs over. "Lets show them what goes bump in the night! Lucian yells his group yells out their own fruit weapons in hand. Zero fires forward having a large human size fish in hand smacking away Candy who stood next to Archer. Arthur throws one of the chicken legs at Cane who kicks up a tray punching it towards him Candy throws a head of lettuce hitting the pan and Cane who goes flying by the impact Jaune almost gets knocked away by a Chicken Yang fires towards them but Red touched it making it sink into itself turing into a small ball. Lucian fires forward meting Blake halfway who by this time had already knocked a certain someone way with a thing of sausages. She swings them at him he doges grabbing her weapon and pulling it hard she lets go getting hit by a can that explodes sending her flying.

Ren Nora and Leon fire towards Ruby and Weiss who uses a bottle of catch up making Ren slip Leon jumps over only to be knocked away by another cooked chicken Yang fires. Lex jumps in the air catching him but goes flying through the wall with him. Arthur still armed with the chicken legs throw them at Zero who swings the fish like her gear sword firing forward smacking Arthur and Candy who had just blown up a bunch of cans in Canes face making him go sliding into a wall. Arthur and Candy smack into a wall falling to the ground groaning . Before Zero can continue she blocks Weiss who comes forward with the sword fish. Hunter turns his arm into Silver punching the trays and letting them wrap around his hands he fire forward at Chris and Red who hold a bunch of plastic forks Red touches the tops of them and Chris throws them at Hunter who blocks with his fist kicking the two back they go flipping through the air getting in the way of Yang and Phyrra who fight Yang holding a new pair of cooked chicken and Phyrra with two large loafs of bread.

Nora comes up from behind with a watermelon on a pipe smacking Yang through the roof Phyrra nods but gets knocked away by Ruby who rides on a tray across the tables. Zero dunks under one of Weiss attacks swing her fish upwards she goes flying towards a pillar smacking it hard ruby fire over grabbing her before the pillar dramatic like falls in the background as she yells. Ren who's sitting in the back still recovering next to Jaune who's trying to fight Hunter getting knocked away and falling into the background. Zero fires toward Hunter who swings his fist at her she doges firing the large raw fish at him he pivots kicking her hard. she goes sliding bumping into Lucian who's still fighting Ruby who's fight is taken over by Nora who lunges over him and Zero is taken by Mary who fires out of nowhere attacking Hunter.

Zero runs over to Hunter Lucian right next to her they both drop kick the boy as he upper cuts Mary through the roof. Hunter goes flipping through the air hitting the wall Ruby looks around seeing everyone down gets serious running forward. "Zero I want you to bite that bolt" he says she nods firing over and biting it . He fires in front of the giant tornado coming at him and opens his mouth taking a deep breath he. Roars out a giant tornado coming from his mouth blowing away everyone even JNPR and his group. Ruby tornado like a drill trying to get through Lucian enormous monster of a tornado itself. Finally she goes flying back with everyone else getting painted on the wall inside a giant wolfs mouth. Lucian grins lowering himself he shoots up laughing . "I think he's taken on that bolt to long" Zero says biting the bolt Lucian sighs with relief leaning against the wall "thank you Zero" he says lowering his head.

His hands were clawing at the wall cutting deep into it "looks like he's coming back not to much time left" Leon says coming through the broken window "you've been letting it takeover to much even with perfect control like all of us you can't control that one thing still can you. Lucian gives them a death glare 'I'll devour you if thats what you wish' the thought seem to ring to them as they gave their smiles to him Leon showing a bit of himself by accident while Lex pushed Leon off Zero grab Lucian's hand "well be leaving for a while" Jaune steps forward "you think I could come I wanted to ask you something" Zero looks at him shaking her head. "When we get back I'll hear your request but for the time being I've got to-" she stops listening to something "never mind I think it might be time for Lucian to rest though he's been working himself alot. The group nods as Lucian and his group leave him being held up by Zero and Cane.

"So then after your presentation I can leave to fight him Roman? Hydra seem annoyed by Roman who was getting ready for something a girl stood in the background humming to herself "yes you can just don't get caught got it? Hydra nods standing next to Roman like he had been all day more relax than before "well be going back then if you don't need our help. Reaper says jumping and vanishing into a black fog Cerberus looks at Hydra with a stern glare but then stops his face relaxing nodding. Hydra sighs fixing himself unlike Cerberus he wore all blue like Reaper wore all black except he wanted to look classy he wore a pair of white gloves and his long blue hair covered up his blue glowing eyes.

"Where's cane" Chris ask Mary lifts her hand "Lucian had told him to go around the school listening for any news since he had notice alot of movement when he was outside Beacon. The group look at Lucian they had taken most everything off him he sat their with the collar and his shorts on panting he clawed at the wood shaking his head as though he was trying to drive something out. "Should we leave last time he was like this was when we..." Mary stops Red pats her on the shoulder smiling "he'll be fine just give him some time right LL? Leon and Lex nod although they didn't hide their annoyed faces by the nickname she called them by.

"I found out something that might interest Lucian" Cane says coming out of the wall from the shadows Lucian slowly gets up groaning he holds his head looking around "sorry their was alot in all of them I can't" he bites his lip blood coming out "dammit" he says shaking his head. "Lucian sit this one out your too" Lucian growls at Red who steps back "sorry I was just worried" she says he shakes his head "no...no its my fault I shouldn't" he growls again "get me my clothes lets hurry up and listen to what Cane has to say.

Cane had been following around different groups all day bored he stop when he saw a group at a table playing cards . "Goodbye you brave souls" Daniel says next to a crying ruby who lays her head on the table Tanner stood behind Weiss explaining to her the rules of the game and suggesting a few things. She ignores it going with Yang's advice getting knocked down as well Silver sits on the railing next to Blake looking at her with a worried expression "you alright" he ask quietly she looks at him for a second then sighs looking back at the cards. 'She did get save by that guy right? Cane thinks to himself shrugging as he continued to watch the show two other's showed up Sun and Neptune . Tanner laughs when Neptune calls Weiss snow angels clapping his hands while Daniel continue to pat Ruby on the back while she fixed herself from the lost of her troops. Sun walks over to blake "wow didn't take you for the board game type " he says laughing she again give the same sigh as she did to Silver walking off peeking Canes interest.

Lucian smacks Cane across the head "you took pictures? Cane sighs "of course I did I went into their room you always said I should get evidence right? Lucian in no mood to fight nods "but I met the bad guys well the other bad guy's...well their bad guys not us or the guys after us who be consider the good guys actually are we good or bad? Lucian looks at him annoyed and Cane nods stopping caring on with his explanation on what had happen while he was out and Lucian was knocked out.

He sat in the shadows of the room watching as the three others entered talking about something that seem to pull the girl off the edge. Blake stands up walking for the door "wait! Weiss points her finger at the girl and starts talking Cane was to bored to listen to finally the girl does a flip landing on a chair and pointing at the girl. Cane almost claps if not to keep his cover but then he feels something an annoying sensation. He fires towards the door through the shadows while the girls talk about stopping a corrupt organization and ending up inside the young red heads shadow shooting out of the room with her he shoots out of the shadows dusting himself off as he stood by the corner and three people came near him. "Soooo" he says with a malicious grin "your the bad guy's" he says as a question and a statement the three stare at him "what are you talking about we just got a bit turned around" one of them say. Cane chuckles "even Lucian with his killing instinct knows better than to keep it out like a banner you're easy to spot so again I ask are you the bad guy's. No answer the three glare at him he finally laughs "sorry about that I like giving everyone the test I just do it for fun no reason to give me those glares" the three seem to calm walking by him with a look of annoyance Cane grins while they pass by him it slowly turns twisted and he can't help but wish he had been given orders to kill on sight.

Lucian sighs as well "it was such a waste wasn't it" Cane nods "those four are up to something I think that we all should" Lucian shakes his head "stay here all of you Zero Chris Mary your with me theirs three others I'd like as well the rest of you into town if you hear Mary call then come to us. They nod walking off Lucian falls against the wall shaking his head "I'm gonna try my best to keep my posture in their keep me covered got it? The three nod as he listens in for a moment the four are talking about a plan and someone shows up no two do near there window Lucian grins to himself 'nows my chance' he nods to Zero who swipes her hand against the small lock and the door opens "heard your little plan and thought you might need some help.

After a few moments of speaking and Lucian making a few calls the teams were formed Zero Ruby Weiss Daniel and Tanner then Neptune Yang Mary and Chris and finally Blake Sun Silver and Lucian who said he had the ability to mask his scent meaning even if they couldn't see his face or anything like that and rely on their smell instead they'd end up with any normal smell they'd get from a faunus. So the groups move out quickly. "So why didn't we call from the library? Tanner ask smiling Daniel shrugs as the two girls talk to each other Ruby pulling out her scroll Zero looks at Daniel and Tanner "for you to get involved in this I apologize. Zero says Daniel and Tanner laugh "we wanted to come we thought it was some kind of special event though funny . Daniel looks over to Ruby who gave chase after some orange hair girl "Penny" Zero says confused her head tiling in her usual manner "we should go after them" Tanner says the other two nod firing off in their direction Tanner getting pulled back by Weiss "not so fast your coming with me. Tanner smiles "did you think about that kiss or something? Weiss backs up a little bit of red showing on her face "I did not stop you for that your the least annoying out of the group and I prefer you'd accompany me. Tanner shrugs following Weiss.

"So how are those two keeping up? Neptune looks back seeing Chris figure jumping roof to roof and Mary appearing in random building as they drove by "pretty good is that the place? He points to a large club and she nods. Chris aims her rifle then stops she pulls out a rope and a hook throwing it to the next roof and jumping swinging towards the two guards next to the door she kicks them knocking them into the wall a guard comes around the corner aiming his gun but Mary comes out of nowhere smacking him in the back of the neck he falls to the ground. Yang claps walking forward "nice girls but next time you might want to be a little more discrete about it like so" she says walking towards the closing doors and punching them open the guys closing it go flying. "I'll make sure I try it next time" Chris says loading her rifle as the men aim their weapons at them.

Lucian sighs putting on the smaller mask and turning around it showed the bottom half of his face "you don't like it to? Sun ask Lucian looks at sun his malicious grin showing as he glares at him he fixes it quickly so they don't notice sighing "no its just half mask have never been my style. He says as the four of them walk into the building. "Silver why you come with us? Blake ask Silver looks at her sighing "because blake I" the crowd grows silent as someone steps onto stage. Lucian looks at the stage seeing three figures he knew to well "Hydra" he says quietly already noticing Cerberus in the back sighing but that small grin he saw in the darkness showed something he was annoyed to see.

"Ruby" Daniel yells running through the streets seeing the girl in front of a truck her friend firing into the way. Daniel fires forward kicking Penny out of the way and blocking the truck goes to hit but sits their Zero standing their her orange Aura shooting off her body as she holds the truck their Daniel hits the ground sighing "thank god are you two ok? He stands up seeing the two running from some men with armor on "come on Zero lets move " Daniel says Zero pulls out her drill had "please" he says smiling her drill vanish and she nods and they fire off after the two. Weiss call going as well as she thought it would but to her surprise Tanner seem worried "what's with you aren't you the one whom always stands for the right of a smile? Tanner shakes his head "nothing sorry I zoned out their you seem anxious during your call is all you worried me their " she shakes her head "its fine I just" she shakes her head "never mind lets go" she says storming out towards the elevator.

Daniel find Ruby in a dumpster where three people slowly leave "you alright? Daniel ask helping her out she nods "fine Penny and me just had a talk about hands" she says quietly laughing Daniel shrugs "its cool if you don't want to tell me" he says waving it off. "So then their not gonna shoot? Mary ask Chris sighs spinning her rifle and popping out the clip "one in the chamber all I need to start this" she says "wait their blonde friend I need to have a chat with her. The two walk off while Mary and Chris stand near them looking at the men who seem anxious around the girl. Roman gave his speech to the crowd while Hydra looked around and a small figure came behind him and whispered something. Hydra stands their for a moment walking over to Roman whispering it Roman looks over at the four with a glare "looks like we've been seen" Silver says Blake shakes her head "not for long" she aims her gun firing at a metal box that controlled the lights.

Then havoc the four jump out onto the roof a giant robot and a man standing on top of it while two figure seem to slowly make their way behind the running groups . "Back up? Silver suggest Blake nods making the call the team's hear the call Chris and Mary pointing to the group as they fired by .Daniel Ruby and Zero running fast towards the area well ruby running and Zero flying Daniel well he was trying. Lucian turns quick firing his wires at the two chasing them but they bounced off. Lucian growls turning away. "lets go" Tanner says firing through the street with Weiss running behind them. The three jump onto Cars Lucian pulls out silent night jumping towards the mech. who smacks him away towards a car he flips himself landing safely well as safe as the situation would let it be on top of the roof of a car. Yang Neptune Chris and Mary came up Chris and Mary on cars next to Yang and Neptune "we got to slow it down" the three nod in agreement Chris and neptune lifting their weapons and firing. Roman growls smacking cars in their way Mary and Chris jump onto the flying cars running past and jumping onto the safe one's. Mary and Neptune jump at the Mech. attacking Hydra and the robot Mary slashing at Hydra who moves out of the way giving Neptune a clear shot

"Neptune hang on" Sun yells as Mary's kicked of and goes flying Sun jumps at it using his semblance and hitting it hard then attacking it himself only to get knocked away by a thrown Neptune. "Blake where in position. Tanner and Weiss jump down "you know how to do this as well right? Tanner smiles his hand turning into ice he slams his fist into the ground Weiss focus using her blade to do the same the Mech. goes sliding by breaking through a barrier and falling down bellow where Zero and Ruby stood. Blake Yang Weiss Chris Tanner Silver and Lucian jump down next to them "well take care of Hydra you guys take care of the mech. Lucian says as he jumps at Hydra who jumps as well kicking Lucian away Zero fly's up catching him. "Dammit " he says quietly Tanner and Silver attack the mech. together Silver throws his knives and Tanner freezes them but the mech. smacks it and them away with one swipe.

"Looks like its up to us" Ruby says to the other three who nod. Lucian swings Silent night in a downwards arc towards Hydra pivots firing his fist forward Zero blocks her orange aura still emitting from her body she kicks him upwards Lucian fires his wires towards him grabbing his legs and slamming him into the ground. Hydra dust himself of cracking his neck his blue burning eyes appearing behind his hair finally "good one Lucian but how about this" he says turning the bolt on his collar and grinning as a giant blue figure appeared behind him "the nine headed beast" Zero says "don't worry about it" Lucian ways pulling out his wires "this'll end it for sure" he fires forward throwing silent night which he blocks with one of the giant heads that bite the small object Lucian runs onto it his wires firing out and he brings them forward getting all the heads except one he lifts his hands back the wires forming together like one giant drill and firing towards Hydra who growled.

The wires smash into the ground and Lucian pants looking over he sees the four almost done with their fight "you should watch your friend" Roman says the four look over seeing Lucian had beaten his. They stop as Cerberus comes out slashing upwards with a blade in his hand cutting off Lucian arm it goes flying through the air landing far off Lucian screams out in pain holding the stub . Hydra comes out clapping his hands "I forgot how reliable you are when it comes to using that fire as a shield " Hydra says "and you to use such a devious trick" Hydra eyes shine bright for a moment and one of the heads fire towards Lucian biting into his shoulder he screams out in pain as his bones and muscles are pushed so tightly together their dust. Lucian kicks at them wavering back and forth Zero goes to run forward but Roman fires over in the mech. suit punching her "shouldn't let the four of them get all my attention not when my boys are having a fun time as well.

Lucian stumbles forward looking at the two figures two giant beast that stood in front of them they both ready to strike both ready to kill they pounce Chris who had been trying to help the others who had been hurt sees Lucian arm and starts running towards the site. She stops their in front of her and freezes completely even team RWBY does their eyes widen in horror Roman might have even stop for a moment watching the display but Zero was still trying to get over to him. Cerberus had jammed a giant pole through Lucian who was a bloody pulp as Hydra stomped his face over and over again the blood flowing from his head his leg twitching his mask broken but his face to bloody and to destroyed to make out. She runs forward and keeps running her knife out but then his leg stop moving and she stop running the world seem to stop itself silence.

"..." Silence nothing but "...why? A simple question but with something like this she only got the malicious grins from the two the slow breathing that seem to slow the heart beat that seem to beat so loudly yet so slowly and as if to answer the question the two stomped at the same time crushing in Lucian head. Again that silence why did it have to come back "I hate this side of people" Chris says as something fly's into Hydra making him slide back he pulls out the object looking at it a giant black feather? Chris eyes turn red and she screams out like the screech of a Nevermore a black pair of wings firing from her back and the feathers that came off floating near her aiming at the two she glares at them "I'll destroy this side of people" she growls.

**Thats the end of that one if you have any suggestion or just want to say something Review or PM me I'll respond and do what I can do if you have any OC you want thrown into the mix I'll listen to that as well I'll give you details on things that might be needed if you PM me and will look over your character if its just through a Review. Oh and if theirs something you don't think was added into the information dump tell me as well if you have questions I can answer them their so if you've got question I'll answer them through the next one alright then till next time see ya! Adding onto this yes Lucian is dead and if you haven't guess Claire special character is the crow or in this case the Nevermore so your welcome goodbye.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Date unknown location unknown subject restrained for the time being entering room now.** They enter the room the body sits in a chair knives are stabbed into every inch of their arms and legs connecting the body to the chair wires were attach to the metal and connected to a lever. "subject 370 was it?

One of the men nod they look at the body what was naked and had a metal helmet on "open it up" she says the man nods pressing a button on it and typing in a code the helmet slowly opens up revealing thousands of spikes that were traced with large amounts of blood "is it dead?

The woman shakes her head "this is one of the remakes of subject 00" she says "your" the woman glares at the man "I think he'd like to meet 370 bring in 00 I'll be playing with our specimen here.

The body tightens and they start screaming she sighs "never learning" she snaps her fingers and a black figure pulls the lever electricity pierces through the metal and into the body that lifts they scream out again but the woman clicks a button on a remote and it close quickly blood firing out from the small holes. They go limp for a moment but slowly lift.

The man comes in with another body this one chained up the boy looks up "Al- I mean 00 meet 370 " the boy teeth bare and he tries forward but the chain stops him "the infusion was just done the serial killer is in control for the time.

370 screams out in pain again claws appearing on their hands and the knifes slowly coming out the woman grins "let 00 go " the man looks up confused "370 wants to act weak then they'll be treated weak.

The man nods letting go of 00 who grabs a scalpel cutting into the body 370 screams out in pain shaking around a gurgle comes from under the helmet "_stop end the fun no fucking way!_ 00 continue to slash into 370 until the woman walk forward snapping.

"..." The scalpel hits the floor and the boy hits the ground like a dog grinning looking at the marks he carved into the body who shakes furiously "I think its time to start the test pull out the...and place it into..." the mind of 370 starts to black out until pain fires into their body making them scream out in agony.

**Specimen Chris blight spotted.**

Chris screams out her wings arched back she fired forward slashing into Hydra and Cane with ease. "worthless" Hydra growls snapping his fingers the head made of water fire towards her biting at doges quickly her floating feathers firing through the heads making Hydra yell in pain jumping back.

"Why..." Chris growls firing forward and kicking at Cerberus who smacks her away the giant flame beast jumping into the air at her she roars out the giant black bird appearing behind her the feathers fire down on the beast knocking Cerberus back.

"Why'd he have to die! She roars the black aura increasing around her the feathers increasing in size firing towards the two who smack them away finally getting some balance Cerberus and Hydra attack in union. The giant flame figure firing towards her.

Her red eyes glowing brightly as thousands of feathers rise up firing towards the two giant beast who roared out a giant wave of water and a giant fire ball heading towards the feathers Chris wings spread out and she vanishes appearing behind the two and kicking Cerberus away and grabbing Hydra firing into the air.

He squirms trying to get away but she won't allow him diving downwards she fires down in a spiral full speed and lets go pulling up at the last moment Hydra body cracks the ground causing a gag and blood to leave his lips Cerberus roars out the flame figures firing out towards Chris back she gets smacked hard flying towards a pillar.

She flips herself her feet hitting the pillar she kicks off firing towards Cerberus a giant water pillar smacks into Chris screams out in pain firing high into the air a black figure appearing in the air a giant black blade lifted over their head one demonic red eye showing no signs of mercy the other clouded by the darkness of their hood the blade fires down ward slashing through her and passing through like a shadow.

Chris gasp for air finding none her vision going in an out as she falls towards the ground her wings slowly falling apart the feathers vanishing. Zero jumps over the mech. and catches Chris setting her on the ground a small amount of blood left her mouth "Zero...I was jealous. she says with a small smile Zero blank face had tears dropping down it "I'm sorry I wanted him to believe in me like he did you but he.

She stop as the figure in the sky snap she scream out in pain a black shadow firing from her body "looks like Reaper join the party" Hydra says pushing his arm back into place Cerberus who's neck was cracked by one of the kicks slowly pulls his head back into place with a crunch he sighs with relief.

Zero stands up her orange glow illuminates brightly from her body. "Your next then puppet? Zero sword comes out she glares at them her eyes becoming a deadly red like Reaper and Chris but like always they were more robotic unnatural analyzing the situation.

She walks over to Lucian's dead body that seems to be decaying into itself "I want to say you'll get up" Zero says kneeling down finally roman stops the attack more interested in the show happening in front of him team RWBY wants to look but Reaper falls from the sky snapping her fingers black figures appear attacking the four.

Zero grabs Lucian's head "that you died didn't it but that was never truly you as well he was weak you said it yourself you Lucian have died today but my...master" _thump. _"My master doesn't die easily you were never my master" _thump thump._

A large gust of wind surrounds the two chains rattle far of in the distance something smells the air looking down at the city grinning "it's coming. "Chris Mary Red Cane all of us every last one has sworn an oath of loyalty to our master you who was suppose to be the unbeatable monster. **_Thump thump!_**

"Prove to me! Prove to me your my master!" **_Thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump..._**_ "shut up you fucking bitch"_ a hand grabs her throat "did you really think that bring him back" Hydra slams her into the ground.

Cerberus laughs "he's right what type of stupid shit was that!? " He starts laughing kicking her in her side "I stab that mutt through the heart he isn't getting up a black and red beam fires from where Lucian laid a scream shooting from the dead lips as the body is ripped apart.

"**Let go of my bitch**" a foot kicks Hydra in the throat sending him into a pillar before Cerberus can react the foot kicks him into the air as well. The figure cracks their neck standing their naked a collar slowly falling of their neck revealing a boy who crack his neck with his hand as if he was breaking it.

"**did you miss me?** He ask walking forward "Master" I He lifts his hand his long Silver hair going own to his feet he lifts the blade slashing it down very short to where it covered his ears and close to his lower jaw he tosses the gear blade to the side lifting their hand.

"**By the four wolves of night and the moon of black I call down my weapon Silent night come to me in your truest form! **A blade comes spinning down he catches it the blade was as large as his body and had no handle it was in the shape of a full moon the blade was white and floated in mid air or at least it look as such "**one of my wolves answer my call the god of the moon and their blade Okami! **

The boy crouches down growling at Cerberus and Hydra their giant beast appearing with a roar from the boy a howl came out a giant figure bigger than the buildings that surrounded them appeared the boy fires forward his blade over his right arm floating their he fires it forward Hydra doges but Cerberus is hit the blade spins into him without hesitation almost ripping through till fire explodes from him.

He fires into the air breathing in deeply and howling down the tornado fires down towards the two slamming them into the ground and a small ball of black and blue aura begun to appear on the back of the blade as he did. When the tornado finally stop the blade spun in front of him "**now Okami show your true strength with this darkness!**

Howling starts up again the figure appearing behind again and firing towards the two a giant blue beam blasting towards the two as well Reaper appears next to the two as they prepare to block it grabbing them and vanishing in a black mist the blast rip through the earth and the boy hits the ground.

Roman charges the boy who flips back landing on all fours growling "**I'm done fucking around lets end this!** The boy runs forward on all fours slashing with Okami and cutting into it vanishing and appearing everywhere around it. Punching the Mech. gets a hit grinning Roman goes to laugh hearing an alarm ring he looks seeing the boy holding the fist one of his eyes red the other yellow his teeth baring out like fangs on an animal he lifts the Mech. into the air the blade floating in front of him forming another black and blue ball.

Roman knowing what's coming jumps out as it explodes rolling "and I just had it polished. He looks over at the figure who was now covered in the blue and black aura grinning with malicious intent at him the boy fires his blade forward but its block by a parasol belonging to a girl who smiles at him.

Growling the boy fires forward claws forming on his hand he slashes at the two the image of them shattering and a plane with the two in flying off. Looking at the plane fly off the boy howls out into the air. "Master" the boy looks over seeing Zero holding up chris.

"**Set her down" **he says she nods setting her down on the floor. He leans down lifting his hand "**I beg of you Amaterasu with your light shine down on this body that begins to go cold. ** No blade appears but a flame starts up on his hand and then becomes just light flowing over the girl. Chris gasp for breath her eye's opening up to see the black smoke being ripped apart by the light.

Sighing the boy stands up his grin never leaving his face **"I'll kill them enjoy feasting on that power they emit they got away today but that doesn't mean they'll be able to get away next time the hunts only begun don't you agree? **The two stare at him confused **"sanctum is that what your interested in? hahaha well Sanctum is still with me even after Lucian was burnt into ash.**

Zero goes to say something but he raises his hand "**Amon is fine for the time my name escapes me"** he says with a puzzled look on his face "that is fine master...I mean Amon but if you wouldn't mine putting on your close. Amon looks down at his body noticing the small treat of being naked with such **"a beautiful breeze**" he says with a sigh not noticing the four girls who turn away from his as he turned towards them his red and yellow eyes being replaced with Silver.

Amon sighs "**is their something wrong with this as I recall we'd always bathe like this together am I missing some pieces here?** He looks back grinning 'that bastard he's flirting like that and acting like he doesn't know anything thats my thing! Yang thinks to herself 'is that Lucian? I saw him I mean' Blake shakes her head confused 'what man sits naked to be on such a level of no shame even surpasses Yang's usual attitude.

'That was awesome he was all like wah and they were like ah and I was like oh' Ruby mind shot quickly around like she'd do if she was running while only one thought rang in Amon head '**_which do I get to devour who will be first? _**_ A grin on his face as he turned away from them and extend out his hand a pair of shoes and gloves appearing he puts them on sighing he gives everyone a look and they understand what it means right at the beginning 'better' he gets as well as he's tossed a pair of pants that was taken from a knocked out civilian "_**_no._**

**Thats it for this one if you have any suggestion or just want something PM me or just review. Their will be a part two but in the future when certain events are cleared and everything is explain no need to rush the story but I think that it might be time for some fun with theses characters I'm planning on doing something special for the next chapter I'll be done with it soon I've already started I hope you enjoyed till next time bye! P.S. tell me how you feel about this style I try spreading out my writing to experiment a bit if your feeling brave give me your thoughts yours truly me bye again!**


End file.
